


天時地利/The Right Time and the Right Place

by danacathsu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacathsu/pseuds/danacathsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond從找出那個引誘Vesper進入量子集團的男人的任務歸來之後，他在一條小巷中遇見一位奇怪的omega。Alpha和omega共度了一個周末，彼此都明白這是一夜情，他們永遠不會再見面。<br/>四年後，Bond正坐在國家美術館，那時他的新任軍需官坐了下來，Bond回憶起那雙眼睛、身體和那該死的紅潤雙唇。如今知道他的軍需官隱瞞了自己的性別，他打算要做些什麼，另外Bond深刻了解這個年輕男人的每一吋身體。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Right Time and the Right Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706025) by [1MissMolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MissMolly/pseuds/1MissMolly). 



> 譯者有話說：  
> 這是篇ABO文，世界觀設定是omega無法位居要職，念書科系選擇也有所限制。文章內容總共分成兩條時間線，一條是在量子危機之後，另一條則是在skyfall國家美術館會面之後；作者沒有標示，但譯者還是要補充：Q在這裡是福爾摩斯家的小兒子，Mycroft和Sherlock有出現，但無配對。  
> 雖然是ABO文，但是請注意!!文中沒有發情期，不過譯者還是覺得兩人之間的肉很好吃啊~~~~(茶)  
> 兩條時間軸的區分：斜體代表過去(2008)，正體代表現在(2012)。

第一章

_**2008** **年11月** _

_**Bond** **剛從俄羅斯喀山回來，這個男人空蕩蕩的回來；他剛執行一個任務，不是MI6所指定的，而是為了他自己。復仇。他終於在一連串該死的事件中找到最後一個關聯：那個要負起將Vesper Lynd拉近量子組織的壞蛋。那個男人引誘她、欺騙她，說服她背叛英國和James。Bond找到他，坐在那個男人面前，用槍指著那個混帳東西的腦袋，但是他沒有殺他。Bond想這麼做，他想將自己的雙手勒住那個男人的脖子，然後慢慢地擠壓；他想看到相同的恐懼出現那個男人的眼中，就跟自己從Vesper臨死前的雙眼中所看見的一樣。也許到那時，也許在那之後，他可以讓痛苦和憤怒從他身體裡釋放。** _

_**Bond** **沒有殺他，他反而將Yusef Kabira交給M和她的審訊官。他會讓Anderson對付這個男人，Anderson善於從人們身上抽絲剝繭出秘密，他可以找到一個人的弱點並玩弄它。Anderson能夠在一個人靈魂上撕裂出好幾道傷口，讓他們變得空洞，只剩下一副軀殼。接下來MI6就會監禁他，或者他們會讓他離開，讓他面對他曾經背叛過的人。量子組織會找出有趣的方式來殺掉Yusef的，無論哪種方式，Kabira的前途堪慮。** _

_**Bond** **不在乎，他更關心自己的未來。三個月以前他和Vesper有一個未來，但現在他什麼都沒有。沒錯，他還有一份工作，還在職。他有一把槍，他告訴M他永遠不會離開MI6，但他沒有期待，期待全都消失不見了。** _

_**他憤恨不平，他想痛揍傷害某個人，任何人，主要是Vesper。她離開了他，獨留他一人承受悔恨和孤獨。她犧牲自己的性命來拯救他，但他將過著什麼樣的生活。一個奮戰到傷痕累累的alpha，背負著過多的包袱無法跟其他任何人建立令人滿意的關係。沒有人，不管是alpha、omega，還是beta都不會要他。他會成為一頭被迫存在的孤寂獅子，被驅逐出獅群。** _

_**Bond** **走在蘇活區的街道上，途經許多酒吧和夜店，震耳欲聾的音樂聲以及參加派對喧鬧的人群蜂湧而出到街道上。他忽略那些人們，將雙手深深插進身上海軍排釦大衣口袋中。他滿臉怒氣，人們自動退開來，讓他暢行無阻地經過。他想找個地方喝酒和一個分散注意力的東西，那有可能是一個用來上床或是打一架的對象，他真的不在乎是哪個。他心裡有個癢處需要被撓一撓，而且他該死的確定要處理這件事。** _

_**當他走下街道旁的邊石時，聽到左手邊巷子的盡頭傳來喊叫聲。Bond抬起頭看到三個男人，他們的身高遠遠超過第四個男人。而第四個男人正使用柔道不讓其他人逼近，但他因為種種不利的條件，正在失去速度。現在打上一架跟找個人操一樣好，於是他趕了過去。他衝到巷子的盡頭，從背後攻擊兩名行凶者，他移動雙腳上前用拳頭猛揍。年輕的暴徒們痛哼一聲並咒罵著，同時alpha的信息素沾染在空氣中。** _

_**那位遭到攻擊的年輕男人，持續使出到位的柔道攻擊和拋摔來對抗第三名alpha。Bond的拳頭用力打在一個男人的下巴，那男人的腦袋啪地一聲猛力向後退，然後那男人倒退著摔倒並撞上金屬製的垃圾桶。第二個襲擊者拿著一根在巷子裡找到的鐵管朝Bond衝去，Bond在最初的揮擊低下身子，接著踢中那男人的膝蓋。那男人尖叫著倒下，當他雙膝落地時，Bond抓住他的頭髮，朝他臉上揮拳。斷掉的牙齒所發出嘎吱作響的聲音，讓Bond明白這男人已經從打鬥中敗下陣來。** _

_**Bond** **轉身看著最後一個攻擊者，發現他鼻樑斷掉倒在路上，那位omega正從後面抓住他的胳膊準備動手扭斷。** _

_**「動手吧。」Bond說話的同時看見那位黑髮的omega抬起頭看了他一眼。隨著他抓握的姿勢，一個簡單的扭轉，這位omega啪地折斷了那個男人的上臂。男人痛苦的尖叫，並且將自己縮成一團，Omega放下那男人的手腕退了開來。** _

_**「謝謝你的幫助，但我已經控制住情況了。」omega說道。** _

_**「是啊，我看得出來，」Bond嗤之以鼻。「讓我們在警察出現以前他媽的離開這裡。」** _

_**Bond** **抓住omega的手將他拉離巷子，並沿著人行道朝人群走去。Omega試圖抽掉手，但Bond不肯放開直到將他拉進一間開放式的酒吧，他拉著年輕男人走到店裡的後方，朝酒保揮手叫了兩杯酒。** _

_**「你到法定年齡了嗎？」Bond詢問的同時，更仔細地盯著男孩。** _

_**「是。」年輕人氣憤地說。** _

_**「你看起來不像，你幾歲了？」Bond全然不信惱怒地說道。** _

_**「21歲。」** _

_**「你看起來像12歲，」Bond猜他的年紀介於兩者之間，或許16、17歲吧。「你剛剛跟三個alpha在那條巷子裡做什麼，以為我不知道嗎？」** _

_**「你沒多大的想像力，他們把我跟我哥哥搞混了，他欠他們一些錢。」** _

_**Bond** **喝了一口他的酒，同時他的眼睛打量著面前這位年輕人：深色亂成一團的頭髮、蒼白的皮膚覆蓋著線條鋒利的顴骨，紅嫩飽滿的雙唇以及紙片人般的纖細。男孩身上的衣服鬆垮垮地掛在他瘦弱的身形，他臉上的瘀傷正慢慢浮現，要是他在電影裡，應該是扮演有毒癮的男妓角色。** _

_**「所以他們決定從你身上拿到錢而不是你哥哥，或者他們對你其他的資產更有興趣？」** _

_**「你似乎腦袋裡只想著一件事，閣下是…？」男孩抬頭透過那雙榛子綠的眼睛看著他。** _

_**「Sterling，Richard Sterling。」沒有理由給他正確的名字。** _

_**「Ford，叫我Ford就好。」** _

_**「嗯，Ford，看來今晚剩下的時間你大概會沒事，我要走了，我想去找點樂子。」Bond喝完他那杯酒，Ford甚至還沒有碰他那杯。** _

_**「什麼樣的樂子？」** _

_**「現在是誰遲鈍了？我已經打上一架，眼下我想找個人來操。」** _

_**「所以omega不是你的菜？」** _

_**「皮包骨的軟弱男妓才不是我的菜。」** _

_**Ford** **的眼神變得堅毅起來，「我不認為那個在後巷斷了手臂和鼻樑的alpha會說我軟弱，至於男妓，我不這麼認為。沒錯，我是皮包骨，但我可以撂倒兩三個你，原始人。」** _

_**Bond** **的臉上扯開一個掠食者的笑容，「還真他媽的心急啊，不，謝了。」沒錯，這年輕人或許是今晚完美的床伴，但Bond可以輕易藉著緊緊擁抱他就折斷這個孩子。** _

_**「哦，你喜歡羞澀的** **註1** **omega** **。抱歉，我不是。我會反擊回去，就像在巷子裡那樣。」** _

_**alpha** **的下腹開始燃起一把慾火，他想知道當自己猛衝進這個嬌小的omega體內時，他會發出什麼樣的聲音；他的手指穿過那濃密的黑髮，然後牢牢地抓緊的感覺會有多好；還有他會有多享受看到那深紅色豐滿的雙唇緊緊圍繞住他的陰莖。** _

_**「多少錢？」Bond俯身向前，對著男人的臉低聲吼道。** _

_**「超過你能負擔得起的。」Ford冷笑著回嗆。** _

_**Bond** **走上前，逼得年輕人退到牆邊，他雙手撐在牆上將Ford困在他身前。年輕人抬頭看著特工的臉，Ford的表情平靜但他的雙眼暴露出恐懼。** _

_**「你真的認為你可以操控一個alpha？你想跟我較量？一個機會，一個晚上。沒有承諾、沒有附帶條件。給你選擇。」Bond對著Ford的臉低吼。** _

_**年輕人伸出舌頭舔了舔他的下唇，Bond差點對眼前的景象呻吟出聲。** _

_**「我不跟alpha上床。」Ford小聲回答，他的聲音微微地顫抖。** _

_**「我不這麼認為，別違背你的天性。」Bond開始向後靠。** _

_**「不想要結合所帶來的複雜。」** _

_**「我也不想。沒有複雜。」** _

_**「如果有的話，我有的是辦法讓你的生活變成人間煉獄。」Ford說，找回他的勇氣並且向前傾身進入Bond的空間。** _

_**Alpha** **的心臟開始更為猛烈地跳動，狩獵的直覺快速流竄在他血液之中。「你是認真的？」** _

_**「你值得嗎？」Ford現在微笑起來。** _

_**「超乎你所認為的。」** _

**~00Q~**

**2012** **年11月**

**Bond** **坐在Turner畫作前的長椅上，當他從上海回來他打算讓Tanner為此付出代價：一艘老舊的船被拖去報廢。這個混帳傢伙可能認為這是個很棒的笑話，但是Bond並沒有笑。他還是感到疼痛不已，他的肩膀抽痛著，皮膚因為取出子彈的碎片還沒有癒合；他背部的肌肉正朝他叫囂著，體能測試比過去更加嚴格，或者至少他是這麼認為的。自從他上次穿西裝打領帶已經過去好幾個月，這身衣服也不是當你倖存在愛情海的沙灘上時該穿的，他忘了當一個人脖子肌肉痠痛時，一條領帶會造成多大的不舒服。**

**他盯著眼前的這幅畫，心想Tanner是在給他一個暗示，還是這傢伙對於暗喻毫無所悉。他的手掌輕輕地擱在他的膝蓋上，他強迫自己讓思緒放空，而不是沉湎於M的背叛。**

**一個年輕人在他身旁坐下，穿著皺皺的** **註2** **外套和一頭濃密的黑髮。Bond用眼角餘光觀察這位年輕人：蒼白的皮膚和黑框眼鏡，修長細緻的手指以及纖瘦的身體。他聞起來像個Beta，而且很可能是一個大學生。**

**「這幅畫總是令我有點感傷，」清晰準確的措詞，很明顯是公學出身。「一艘雄偉的老舊戰艦被黯然拖去報廢，時間的無情，你不覺得嗎？」藝術系的學生或是哲學系的。「你看到了什麼？」正在找人搭訕。**

**「一艘該死的大船，抱歉。」James轉身離開。**

**「007，我是你的新任軍需官。」**

**James** **咕噥的同時他坐了回來，「你一定是在開玩笑。」他轉頭看著那個年輕人的臉。［不，不可能，那個男孩是omega，而這男人聞起來是beta。好吧，是有些古龍水和方式來隱藏一個人真正的氣味，但誰會允許一個omega擔任軍需官。］Bond的思緒飛快地運轉，因為他意識到當年那個年輕人正坐在他的旁邊，他等待著，看看是否會打個招呼回來。**

**「為什麼？因為我沒有穿實驗室白袍？」**

**「因為你臉上還有青春痘。」**

**年輕人沒有表現出認識Bond的跡象。特工一直看著他，試著回憶起四年前的那個人；在小巷裡的那個年輕人沒有戴眼鏡，但有著相同的外型：下巴線條上相同位置的痣、一模一樣的顴骨和蒼白的皮膚、他手指曾經穿梭在相同深谷般暗色的捲髮、以及James曾經親吻過那雙相同引人注目的深紅色嘴唇，和那男孩哀求時他所聽見的相同說話方式。**

**「我向你保證，這跟外表無關。」**

**「但跟你的能力有關。」**

**「年紀不保證效率。」**

**「而年輕也不保證創新。」**

**這很荒謬，眼前的年輕人就是那時小巷中同一個omega，但他不可能擔任軍需官。每個人都知道omega不被信任從事高度壓力的職位，沒有人會給他這份工作，他不可能是那個男孩。Bond努力回想四年前那時的名字，大概是簡短、單一個音節的。Ford，就是它。不，不可能是Ford坐在他面前，年輕人曾經提到一個兄弟，一定是那樣，兄弟。也許Bond只是一廂情願想像他們是同一個人。**

**Bond** **跟年輕人持續唇槍舌戰了幾秒鐘，直到他承認對方是「Q」。當年輕人終於轉頭直視Bond時，他握了握年輕人的手，Bond再次停了下來，眼前是跟那男孩一模一樣的臉，那張在過去四年中他一直在夢中追尋的臉，在那段充滿原始狂放性愛的愉快周末時光。**

**為什麼這個人沒有像Bond一樣的反應？他想必還記得他吧？Bond的床上功夫很棒，為什麼Q沒有跟Bond一樣驚訝？**

**Bond** **靜靜坐著聽完Q解釋他手槍修改處的簡短說明，同時他的大腦開始重新撥放四年前那一夜，他以為那個年輕人是omega，或許Bond錯了。不，那不太可能。或許是不一樣的人，他可能喝醉了所以弄糊塗了。接著，Bond想起那個周末他幾乎什麼都沒喝。**

**最後年輕人起身準備離開，他轉過身低頭看著James。特工仰望進那雙翠綠色的眼眸，［喔，天啊！一樣的眼睛！］James心想。當年輕人騎在他身上，因為自己扭動著猛衝進那青年體內而向下盯著他時，他所見到那對相同榛子綠色的眼睛。他的軍需官不僅是個omega，四年前他還跟他上床過。**

**當年輕人握了握James的手然後走開時，他沒有表現出認識他的跡象，Bond短暫地懷疑自己是不是很容易被人遺忘，接著又否決了這個想法。男孩當時一定因為什麼事退縮了，但Bond不記得是什麼讓他離開。只知道這是他所擁有過最棒的約會之一，他跟這男孩上床，他可以忘記所有關於Vesper的一切；他利用這個人來消除他的憤怒、悔恨和痛苦。年輕人讓自己成了被利用的工具，而James永遠無法為此感謝他。但接下來他也許可以這麼做了，因為命運將這個年輕人再次帶進他的世界。**

**James Bond** **的軍需官是一個omega，而只有他知道。Bond明白四年前的那場邂逅他欠了那年輕人人情，所以現在他會保持沉默。這人想要自己的隱私，那麼Bond會對此守口如瓶；年輕人在四年前讓Bond的生活回到正軌，今天換他給這個年輕人他想要的生活和未來。**

**第一章完**

**譯註：**

**1.** **原文為「demur」，意思為表示反對、有異議的，不過考量上下文，應為「demure」的筆誤，故暫以此翻譯** 。

**2.** **原文為「rumbled」，意思為隆隆聲或發出低沉的聲音，但考量上下文，譯者認為應為「rumpled」的筆誤，意思為弄皺的、皺巴巴的，故暫以此翻譯。**


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

_**2008** **年11月** _

_**Bond** **斜靠向年輕omega的私人空間，將目光牢牢鎖在這個人身上。當最終被alpha給說服接受時，這孩子會卻步嗎？Bond思考著。他會毀了** **註1** **今晚嗎？Bond希望他不會，他看過這年輕人打架，他可以照顧好自己，他精瘦結實、動作敏捷，他在床上會令人感到愉快的。** _

_**Bond** **在他們的嘴唇僅僅相距幾公分時停了下來；男孩的呼吸暖暖地吹拂過Bond的下唇，他翠綠色的目光在James的唇瓣和湛藍色的雙眼間快速移動著。Ford再度舔了自己的嘴唇，Bond把這視為是一個邀請。他往前移動，吻上那通紅的雙唇，他感覺到年輕人快速地吸了一口氣，當Bond掌控了這個吻時則稍微喘著氣；他伸手抓住男孩的頭髮，將對方的臉調整成Bond想要的角度，當James收緊他的手時，男孩的喉嚨不自覺發出輕微嗚咽聲；Ford張開嘴，alpha得以探索那片溫暖。年輕人嚐起來很美味，Bond舔過年輕人的舌頭，享受香料和肉桂的氣味，當中帶點茶葉和別的東西，某種有異國情調的東西。** _

_**［這個omega會是今晚完美的上床對象。］Bond心想。他會享受抹掉掛在年輕人臉上那副得意的神情，James從接吻中退了回來，看著Ford的臉龐，然後某個東西擊中他。** _

_**深色的捲髮、蒼白卻因情慾帶點粉色的皮膚、翠綠色的雙眸。Vesper。眼前的年輕人讓James想起Vesper，他向後退得更遠，放下手準備轉身離開。** _

_**「怎麼？才開始變有趣，你就選擇離開？」Ford用和之前一樣尖銳的語氣詢問，他受到這個吻的影響比Bond要來得少。** _

_**「我搞錯了，我不認為你是我今晚需要的對象。」Bond回答，並且抓起Ford的酒一飲而盡。** _

_**「哦，抱歉我沒有注意你有戴戒指。」Ford帶著一種打消念頭的語氣開口，但他沒有走人。** _

_**「沒有戒指，只是對象錯了。」** _

_**Ford** **小心翼翼地盯著Bond，「怎麼回事？是因為我是一個omega還是年紀小？我之前從來沒有被這兩項理由拒絕過。」** _

_**「誰會拒絕你？」Bond放下手中的空杯子。** _

_**「被聰明的omega嚇跑的白痴。」Ford的嘴角微微上揚。** _

_**「我沒那麼容易被嚇跑。」Bond回答的同時轉身看向酒保，揮手再要了一輪酒。** _

_**「那也許是因為你知道我可以打敗你。」Bond轉了回來，儘量不要因為年輕人的話而大笑出聲。** _

_**「不是你今晚最好的表現。」** _

_**「那麼就你根本不喜歡omega，你喜歡枯燥乏味的beta。」** _

_**「omega才是無聊的一群，轉過身然後將自己獻給空間中任何一根雞巴。」Bond反擊道，希望好好污辱年輕人一番，這樣他就會離開。** _

_**「我不會為了任何人轉身趴下，尤其是一個沒有自尊的alpha老頭。」Ford吼道。他將Bond推得離自己更遠，接著朝吧檯走了兩步。酒吧的門開了，之前巷子裡的兩個男人走進來，他們的臉腫了，身上的衣服沾滿血跡和污漬，他們在人群中四處張望。** _

_**Bond** **跟Ford立刻就看見他們，年輕人僵住了，但Bond迅速作出反應。他抓住Ford，將他拉回來抵在牆上，然後用他的身體掩護年輕人將他隱藏起來，同時彎下身再一次親吻對方。** _

_**Ford** **剛開始還抵抗，當那兩個男人穿過人群時，便冷靜下來同時越過James的肩膀觀察著；當男人們經過時，Bond將兩人的身體轉個方向，好更能隱藏住Ford。Bond從Ford頭頂上方的鏡子注視男人們的一舉一動，在那兩人停下腳步看他們一眼的同時，也沒有打斷跟年輕人的吻。兩名攻擊者在離開酒吧前，已經將注意力轉移到其他情侶身上。** _

_**當門在他們身後關上時，Bond中斷了接吻。慢慢地向後拉開距離，卻注意到Ford的嘴唇跟了上來，年輕人向前傾，踮起腳尖還想要更多。** _

_**「你今晚真的想去別的地方尋找對象嗎？」Ford帶著喘息的語調詢問。** _

_**Bond** **望著年輕人臉上那雙變得暗色** **註2** **的瞳孔，「不，我不想。」** _

**~00Q~**

**2012** **年11月**

**Bond** **對於一個omega擔任軍需官不是很有信心，但是當三架直升機在被召喚後的一個小時內抵達建築物上方時，Bond對此印象深刻。的確，他發出求救訊號，只是他不知道Q為了他已經在附近區域佈署好資源。年輕的omega顯然致力於帶他的特工們回家。**

**Bond** **站著觀看年輕人工作和破譯Silva的電腦時，他驚嘆於年輕人的技能與專注。那些他多年前曾舔舐過的修長手指，仿佛著了魔似的飛舞在鍵盤上，揭開那卑劣男人的秘密。當Bond被告知Q是那個電腦程式的發明者時，他露出得意的笑容。這小小的omega如同他幾年前宣稱的那般聰明。**

**接下來Q隨著Silva之後將Bond送進地鐵，進入一個如老鼠巢穴的狹窄密集通道。當他身處在火車即將到來的地鐵隧道時，有那麼短暫的一瞬間認為Q其實想殺了他。他想知道Q是不是真的記得他，所以想把他殺了，以防止Bond洩漏Q其實是一名omega而不是Beta。在執行任務的過程中謀殺他不會引起任何危險訊號；但一旦Bond通過鎖上的門並進入隧道時，他聽見年輕人鬆了一口氣的聲音。**

**當他們兩人一同合作時，Bond聽從Q的意見，完成對方說出的每一句話。他之前從來沒有跟任何一位軍需官有這般連結，感覺就像Q跟他一起在現場，Bond的安全交付給這個年輕人，而他也願意不惜一切來幫助Bond完成任務。Bond毫無疑問地信任Q，同時這位omega私下提供Bond所需的任何要求。這是年長的alpha一直想擁有卻從未出現的一種互動的夥伴關係。**

**然後任務結束，但M卻死了。Bond坐在古老教堂中的一張長凳上，看著M和Silva的身體被放進黑色塑膠製的屍袋中。他聽見拉鍊發出尖銳的摩擦聲，遮蔽了M蒼白的臉龐；她瘦小的身形幾乎沒有改變袋子的外形，他感覺到有一隻手放在他肩上，一股來自外在的暖意傳到他體內，慢慢地他轉頭向上望見夢裡那雙榛綠色的眼睛。Q。**

**年輕人站在特工身旁低頭看著他，他蒼白的臉看起來釋然和放鬆，就好像困在巨大壓力下好幾個小時，如今被解放出來。Q的手指滿慢捏著按摩Bond的肩膀，給予alpha他的釋懷與冷靜。**

**James** **冰晶藍的雙眼緊盯著Q，他的身體被男孩放在自己肩上的手所產生細微的連結給牢牢拴住。**

**「M死了。」這是James唯一想到說出口的話。**

**霎那間omega的臉蒙上一層痛苦的表情，他輕微地晃動，但仍然將手維持在Bond的肩膀上。Q收緊握著的手，同時眨了眨雙眼，試圖重新控制住自己。Alpha的本能讓James想跳起來保護眼前這個年輕的omega，好好撫慰年輕人讓他放心，但對方痛苦消失的速度就如同剛才出現時一樣地快速。**

**「我知道，我們到達時就被告知了。」Q咽了口口水，繼續輕輕按摩Bond的肩膀。「她想死在外勤任務中，這是她所希望的事。你是她最喜愛的特工，所以當這件事發生時，她很驕傲自己是在你身邊。」**

**「你怎麼知道？」**

**「我了解她。」Q放下他的手，當遺體離開教堂時跟在後頭走著。醫務人員上前開始治療Bond，包紮身上所有的傷口。Alpha靜靜地坐著無視於詢問他的各種問題，他看著omega跟著遺體走出去，他想知道年輕人怎麼會這麼了解M，他的M，他所擁有最接近於母親的存在。**

**Bond** **沒有出席葬禮，他已經抵達儀式會場並且打算走進去。他看到各個MI6的成員步入教堂，他聞到緩緩飄散的花香和迴盪在石頭建築中隆隆的管風琴聲，這所有的一切令人喘不過氣、感覺不舒服。接著他看見Q，年輕人身旁伴隨著另外兩個男人。其中一個長得非常神似軍需官；深色捲髮、蒼白的膚色，但這位個子稍微高了一點，雖然瘦但肌肉更為結實，年紀也比較長。James尋思著這位是不是Q在多年前曾經提過的兄長。**

**突然，James感到有些不自在，他需要逃離。這不是他想用來牢記M的方式，這不是他們之間的關係，他們以英格蘭為重，為了女王與國家，而非眼前這些。他在第一位講者走向講台前轉身離開，他的鞋跟柔聲地敲打在石階上。**

**Q** **短暫地看了一眼離去的那個男人，接著便將自己的注意力轉回到棺材上。他也不想待在這裡。**

**Bond** **走進位於白廳廣場的建築物，他駐足在屋頂上，望著沿著白廳直達議會的景色，大笨鐘和城市展現在他眼前，對M和他自己來說英格蘭才是最重要的。**

**他站著呼吸冷冽的空氣時，冬日的太陽穿透過微弱的雲層，這才是向那個女人致敬的方式，一個古老而尊貴的城市，但仍保持著自身的活力和意義。這個國家是她遺留下來的，在不斷變化和發展中的世界呈現出的自身的力量和風采。**

**當Eve帶著那個盒子出現時，Bond並不感到驚訝。他知道M會堅持到最後一刻，她總是這樣，再適合不過了。如今確實是一個勇敢的新世界，他也將成為這新世界的一部分，不論他喜歡與否。**

**第二章 End**

**譯註：**

**1.** **原文為「running」，但考量上下文，譯者認為應該是「ruining」的筆誤，故暫以此翻譯。**

**2.** **原文為「blown」，但考量上下文及翻譯，譯者認為應該是「brown」的筆誤，故暫以此翻譯。**

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond開始欣賞這位新任的軍需官。

_**2008** **年11月** _

_**Bond** **可以看見那兩個男人站在酒吧前的人行道上，他抓起Ford的手，領著他從酒吧後門走出去。Bond環顧一下四周後朝東方走去，遠離搜尋他們的男人。外面開始下起大雨，淋得這兩人全身濕透。** _

_**「你哥哥對那些傢伙做了什麼事？」** _

_**「欠他們一些毒品錢。」Ford邊說邊跟上金髮男子的步伐。** _

_**Bond** **停下腳步看著這位嬌小的omega。** _

_**「別擔心，那是他的癖好，不是我的。」Ford回答的同時用雙臂抱住自己的身體好增加一些溫暖。** _

_**「是多少錢？」** _

_**「喔，大概價值幾公克吧，那樣是多少錢？」** _

_**「操。」James抓住年輕人的手，拉著他快步走下街道離開蘇活區。「我以為你說你不是個男妓。」** _

_**「我不是，我哥哥也不是，他只是有點問題，是他不是我。現在，我他媽的快冷死了，我們是要一起去什麼地方還是我要自己去找樂子？」** _

_**Bond** **不認為自己瘋了，但他今晚也確實不想獨自一人，這個omega太他媽的迷人，讓自己無法放手。** _

_**「我有個對我們來說相對溫暖的地方可去，跟我來。」Bond說。** _

_**在去Seven Dials** **註1** **的路上，Bond走到一家藥房買了一盒保險套；當他們抵達時，Ford看見藍色的燈光打亮白色石牆上的「Radisson Blu Edwardian」的字樣。兩人一同走進大廳，Bond快步走向櫃台。** _

_**「去沙發那裡等，我不會花太久時間。」** _

_**Ford** **停頓了一下，然後離開櫃台。Bond不想讓Ford看見他用真名登記入住，Bond用自己的黑卡支付房間費用時，Ford正在欣賞牆上三尊黃銅浮雕；軌道燈投射出來的燈光凸顯出人物相擁的線條；其中一尊是一對男女情侶，另一尊是兩位女性，第三尊則是兩位男性。Bond走近Ford的同時，年輕人對他露出一臉壞笑。** _

_**「這裡看起來像是你會來的地方，你經常來這裡嗎？」Ford挑起一邊眉毛開口問道。** _

_**「一、兩次吧。」Bond握住Ford的手肘，將他拉進電梯。** _

_**電梯裡柔和的光線沿著男人的臉龐鍍上一層陰影，Bond將Ford擠到角落再次親吻他，舌尖舔進男人的口中，Ford呻吟著，將自己的身體挪向Bond。當電梯門打開時，Bond拖著年輕人沿著走道抵達房間門口，門一解鎖，他一把將Ford推進房間，將人擠到牆邊。** _

_**Ford** **環顧整個房間，呈現出以乳白色和銀灰色為主的典雅現代化風格；大床上鋪有蓬鬆的淡黃色羽絨被和銀色條紋的枕頭。** _

_**「你不必為我做這一切的。」** _

_**「這不是給你一個人的，我打算讓你留下來度過整個周末，我想舒服些。」Bond在Ford的脖頸間低聲呢喃，同時他向前傾身開始親吻。Bond覺得這個年輕的omega嚐起來很美味，他想知道Ford發情期時會有什麼樣的味道。「告訴我你想要什麼？」** _

_**「我們是在談協議嗎？」Bond哼著並輕咬Ford的喉結。「沒有傷痕、沒有永久性的標記、不能羞辱。我不了解你，所以你不能把我綁起來，但如果你真的很棒我或許會想讓你打我屁股。」** _

_**Bond** **向下移動他的雙手到Ford大腿後方，將他舉起來；年輕人自然而然地把自己的雙腿纏在Bond的腰上，用雙手摟住他的肩膀。** _

_**「沒有複雜的糾葛。」Bond邊說邊抱著這個輕瘦的omega走向浴室。「先淋浴暖活身子。」** _

_**「接下來呢？」** _

_**「然後，我打算在接下來的48個小時裡要你一遍又一遍。」他把Ford放在浴室的洗手台上。** _

**~Q~**

**2015** **年5月**

**Bond** **對於自己在M死後可以如此容易回復到MI6常規運作的這件事大感意外，Q幫了不少忙。Bond保守Q的秘密，Q則一直將他從各項任務中帶回來。有Ford擔任軍需官減少了任務耗費的時間，並且增加成功的機率。特工們帶著更少的傷口歸來，人們紛紛討論減少雙零級特工的數量。**

**Bond** **不會宣稱自己在Q支部来回轉悠，但他的確如此。只要Bond在倫敦的時候，每天他都會去拜訪一下，他不是迷戀那位omega，他只是對新任軍需官印象深刻。**

**當特工沿著人行道走向Vauxhall時，Bond決定在附近的糕點店停一下。他買了好幾種可頌和一杯咖啡，當搭乘電梯往下至MI6較低樓層時，Bond努力不露出太多笑容。他走過迷宮般的長廊所組成的TSS，最後終於抵達那間大型開放的辦公室。顯然一切都在他的掌控之下，因為所有的下屬都十分好奇他的到來。**

**Q** **在他的辦公室，Bond可以透過玻璃牆看見他。年輕人正在用他的筆電工作，當他的臉因為專注而皺起來的同時，Bond走過去敲了敲辦公室的門。**

**「請進。」Q開口說道，視線卻沒有離開他的電腦。Bond打開門走進去。**

**他將粉紅色的糕點盒子放在Q辦公桌的角落，然後坐在對面的椅子上，喝著他的咖啡。Q打量著眼前粉紅色的盒子。**

**「這到底是什麼？」他挑起那熟悉的眉毛開口詢問。**

**「我想你現在可能需要攝取一些熱量了。」**

**Q** **伸手打開盒蓋，他注視著巧克力可頌；Bond露出微笑，他知道那是Q的首選。**

**「我沒有幫你帶任何的茶，我知道你偏好泡你自己的茶葉。」**

**Q** **一臉憤憤不平地站起來，走去按下他那被HR明確告知不可以放在辦公室裡的電動煮水壺。他用幾張紙巾拭去杯中冷掉的茶水後扔進垃圾桶，然後新泡上一杯添加驚人糖量的伯爵茶。他回到自己的位置，拿起一個巧克力可頌，Bond則是吃著一個原味的。**

**「所以這究竟是為了什麼？」Q詢問的同時咬下第一口可頌，發出讚賞的哼哼聲。**

**「就不能是一個請你吃東西的朋友？」**

**「我們是朋友嗎？」**

**「這個嘛，我們的確曾經一起度過一個非常棒的周末。」Bond看見Q的目光朝上閃爍了一下，然後盯著他。Q確實記得他。**

**「你花了三年的時間才提起這件事，你之前從來沒有說過，為什麼？」**

**「我們說好了，沒有複雜的糾葛。」Bond再喝了一口他的咖啡。**

**「是沒錯，但是…」**

**「沒有但是，沒有複雜的糾葛，你是我多年來共事過最好的軍需官，對我而言這才是最重要的。」**

**Q** **低頭看著融化在他指尖的巧克力，他仔細地舔乾淨才再度開口說道：「所以這對你來說才是最重要的？跟性別或期待無關？」**

**「我想經過三年的時間你已經證明不管你的性別為何，你都能勝任這份工作。」Bond吃掉最後一口可頌。**

**「哦！」Q抬頭看著男人。「真的，你不會背叛我？」**

**Bond** **的笑聲僅僅像是在空氣中呼出一口氣。「我他媽的為什麼要這麼做？三年來你過得就像個Beta，而且做好自己的工作，我沒有立場說這該死的事情。」**

**Q** **終於對Bond笑了笑，這是他自七年前飯店一別後在Q身上看到的第一個笑容。Q將手上剩下的巧克力可頌塞進嘴裡，咀嚼甜點的同時微笑著，他的雙眼閃爍著翠綠的光芒。**

**此時出現一陣急促的敲門聲。Margo推開門打斷了兩人。**

**「頭兒，我們需要你，006有麻煩了。」**

**Q** **從自己的辦公桌起身，快步離開他的辦公室，Bond則緊跟在後。R已經將中國沿海的衛星地圖拉到大型電腦螢幕上。Q衝上前，迅速接通麥克風。**

**「…真他媽的太遲了，這裡到處都是軍方的巡邏隊。」Alec Trevelyan的聲音從擴音器傳出來，充斥整個大辦公室。**

**「006，這裡是Q，回報現況。」**

**「我把包裹從會議中帶出來了，但是我們在路上被一個非法民兵組織所設的路障給攔截下來；他們正尋找所能偷走的所有東西，包裹一時驚慌突然逃跑，我們都中槍了。」**

**Q** **看了眼James，特工的表情彷彿帶了張面具般波瀾不驚。包裹是一位獲得英國政府庇護的中國科學家。Q切斷主揚聲器轉換成加密模式。他遞給James一個耳機，同時他加快速度為他們籌組一支救援小隊。**

**「Alec是我，James，你中槍的情況如何？」**

**「左腿、左手臂、呼吸會痛，我可以斷了幾根肋骨。」Alec會對Q謊稱自己的狀況，但他不會欺騙James。「包裹胸膛中彈，他失血很快。槍擊一開始的時候，正規軍就出現了，他們跟在民兵組織後方，所以我們被兩邊夾擊了。**

**Bond** **抬頭看著大型電腦螢幕，他能看見救援小組被一處路障阻礙了行動。**

**「Q，動作快。」James開口的同時用手蓋住他的麥克風，這樣Alec就聽不見他說的話。**

**Q** **飛快地打字，隨後開始對著自己的麥克風說話，語調很急促但Bond分辨出Q正在說普通話。**

**「Alec，Q正在幫你。」**

**「他是個可愛的小天才，不是嗎？」Alec的聲音聽起來很沙啞。**

**「是，他是很可愛。」**

**Q** **裝作沒聽見剛才的評語，因為他正試圖調度駐紮在別處的軍隊。**

**「等我回去，我想約他出去。」Alec說。**

**「你流了多少血？」Bond詢問，試圖忽略Alec言談中的意涵。**

**「加上Wei流到我身上和我自己的血，我看起來好像跳進一個血池。」Alec開始氣喘吁吁，「你覺得他是一個好的上床對象嗎？」**

**Bond** **瞥了一眼Q，在他對特工的話充耳不聞時，努力地將武裝分子調離Alec的所在地。**

**「我不知道，我不認為我們是他的菜。」Bond輕聲地回答。**

**「為什麼不是？兩個他媽的像我們這樣英俊到不行的Alpha。這該死的小Beta以為自己是誰啊？」**

**「包裹還活著嗎？」**

**「快撐不住了，我摸不到脈搏，但還能看見血液從他身體汩汩流出。」Bond抬頭看著螢幕，發現救援小組正在移動中。**

**「告訴Alec再15分鐘。」Q說，同時正忙著打字調出第二螢幕，他唸出一連串的名字，James花了幾秒鐘的時間明白這些都是英國軍艦的名稱。**

**「Q，他們可能撐不了15分鐘。」Bond以一種詭異的冷靜回覆道。**

**Q** **沒有搭理Bond，他接通通訊開始說話：「M，我需要調動一艘驅逐艦脫離演習狀態，並且進入中國領海。」停頓一會兒。「如果沒有必要我是不會這麼做的。」Bond注意到Q在跟M取得協議前就已經將訊息傳送給艦隊。「是的，長官。我會為引發任何戰爭負起完全責任。」Q斷線時仍在不停地打字。**

**Bond** **將注意力轉回到他的朋友身上。「Alec，我需要你不停跟我說話。」**

**「首先我要帶他去吃晚餐，他該死的需要吃一頓，這瘦巴巴的小男孩。」Alec的聲音變得越來越微弱。**

**「你說那位包裹？」**

**「不是，你這混蛋，是Q。他真他媽的太瘦了。要是我把他壓在他的辦公桌上，我會折斷他的。」**

**Bond** **舔了舔嘴唇。「Alec，告訴我我們服役第一艘船的名字？」Bond想讓他的朋友停止討論軍需官，但繼續說話。**

**「集合號。」Alec的聲音幾乎快聽不見了。**

**「第二艘呢？」**

**「德文郡號。」**

**「軍階？」沉默。「Alec，我們在德文郡號時是什麼軍階？」沒有回答。「ALEC！」**

**Q** **望著James，兩個人面面相覷的同時James搖搖頭。接著Bond聽見一聲奇怪的聲音，一個男人先說普通話，然後大喊道。**

**「006，快醒醒！」英國口音。**

**Bond** **點點頭，Q轉換私人通訊頻道，整個大辦公室充滿救援小組救治Alec和那位中國科學家的聲音，他們都還活著，但幾乎快不行了。**

**「Connor，帶他們去回收點，那裡會安排好運送工作。」Q冷靜地對著麥克風吩咐。**

**「正在努力中。」年輕的英國口音回答。**

**Q** **和Bond並肩站了一個小時，他們聽見醫療團隊努力穩定Alec和科學家的情況，然後將他們移動到回收點，已經有一台直升機等在那裡了。軍隊和非法民兵組織持續在他們附近發生小規模的衝突，但是Q仔細地導引他們遠離對方的人馬。**

**一旦驅逐艦回報Alec和中國科學家已經登船，並且在船上的醫務室進行手術，Q向Connor道謝後切斷通訊。**

**Bond** **注意到Q的肩膀稍微垂了下來，他開始關閉電腦和工作站。**

**「做得非常好，謝謝大家。」Q轉身對他的部門說道。**

**Bond** **跟在年輕omega身後回到他的辦公室，他看著Q跌坐進他的椅子。**

**「你將船靠近他們，是因為你知道這是最接近的手術房，是嗎？」Bond開口道。**

**「是的。」**

**「你冒著一場國際事件的危險和可能的軍事行動只為了救Alec？」**

**「這似乎是當時最恰當的做法。」Q終於抬頭看著alpha的臉回答。**

**Bond** **感到一股驕傲和保護這個omega的需求，他意識到這是他的alpha本能，僅此而已，他也不能參雜更多的情感在裡面。**

**「是恰當的做法，而沒有複雜的糾葛？」**

**Q** **微笑道：「沒有複雜的糾葛，這是一名軍需官應該為他的特工所做的事。」**

**Bond** **回以一個微笑，沒錯，Ford是他合作過最好的軍需官。**

**第三章 End**

**譯註：**

**1.** **「Seven Dials」是一個位於柯芬園的路口，匯集了七條街道，中間有一根日晷柱。附近非常熱鬧，可參考<https://www.sevendials.co.uk/>。**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章為過渡章。

_**2008** **年11月** _

_**Bond** **把omega放在洗手檯上，然後伸手用掌心托住男人的臉頰，再次深入索取另一個熱吻。Ford的雙手向上移動，開始解開James襯衫的鈕扣，他從牛仔褲褲腰抽出襯衫的下襬，越過James的肩膀將衣服脫下來。Ford往後靠欣賞著alpha的胸膛；James的膚色黝黑而且結實，肌肉不會過於發達，而是恰到好處的讓Ford垂涎欲滴。他傾身向前好開啟另一個吻，然而Bond向後退開。** _

_**金髮男人的手指抓住omega針織衫的下緣，將溼透的衣服從纖瘦的身體拉起來脫掉。Omega的膚色蒼白到近乎半透明，Bond順著對方的胸線向下緩慢移動他的手指，當他掠過Ford的腹部時，年輕人急促地吸一口氣，Bond的雙唇逐漸彎成一抹不懷好意的微笑，James的手指在Ford褲頭上緣隨意擺弄時，Ford用牙齒咬住自己的下嘴唇。** _

_**Ford** **的皮膚透出一股寒意，年輕人瑟瑟發抖的同時，James將手指向上移動回來，圈住Ford的脖子。** _

_**「你之前提到關於熱水澡的事？」Ford半閉著雙眼說道。Bond輕聲低吼。** _

_**「把這些脫了。」James向後退，走去大型玻璃淋浴間打開蓮蓬頭。** _

_**Ford** **滑下洗手檯解開他的褲子，他緩慢地拉下拉鍊，敞開褲子的前襠。James則站在浴室的另一頭看著，Ford踢掉腳上的鞋子，讓他的褲子落到腳踝附近；James露出掠食者的笑容，他對Ford點點頭，小omega便向後靠著洗手檯，脫下他的長褲然後是襪子，Ford站直身子，穿著內褲走過房間。** _

_**James** **摟著Ford的腰將年輕人拉得更近，James溫暖的皮膚貼在Ford身上，當James再次吻上他時，年輕人嘆息著。Ford的手指向下滑解開James的牛仔褲，他拉開拉鍊將雙手鑽進Bond的褲子裡。** _

_**James** **因為Ford冰冷的指尖擦過他的皮膚而對此嘶了一聲。** _

_**「去洗澡。」James說。** _

_**「跟我一起。」Ford親吻著James的下巴。** _

_**James** **拍了一下Ford的屁股，因為年輕人試圖將男人身上的牛仔褲給脫掉，omega退了一步拉下內褲走進溫暖的水下。大型的蓮蓬頭傾瀉而出的熱水宛如暴雨一般，年輕人把頭向後傾，讓熱水沖洗他的臉，流下來的水將他的頭髮梳攏在腦後。Bond站著看了一會眼前的男孩，隨即脫掉衣服跟他一起站在水下。** _

_**他舉起手讓手指穿梭在Ford的頭髮之間，「你不該剪掉這些。」James看著Ford閉起雙眼，倚靠在James的手中，Alpha對omega是如此欣然接受而露出笑容。Ford蒼白的皮膚因為熱水溫暖了他的身體開始變得粉嫩，James的手向下滑出Ford的頭髮，撫上男人的面頰；James向前傾身舔著年輕人的雙唇，享受omega的味道。Ford的氣味充盈整個淋浴間，使得James感到有些暈眩和放鬆。** _

_**James** **的雙手沿著Ford的臂膀一路下滑，直到他碰觸到年輕人的手腕。James抓住手腕，將Ford的雙手高舉過他的頭，金髮男人推著黑髮男孩向後抵在磁磚牆上，用一隻手固定住Ford雙手手腕，另一隻手則伸到旁邊抓起手持式蓮蓬頭。他將頭頂上的淋浴轉換成手持式的，並且調弱蓮蓬頭的出水量。** _

_**「張開你的腿。」James在Ford的耳邊輕聲地說。** _

_**Bond** **用水柱慢慢按摩omega的囊袋時，Ford呻吟出聲，他雙眼緊閉，癱軟在James的掌控之下。James將蓮蓬頭向後移一點，溫和的水柱逗弄著Ford的洞口邊緣。** _

_**James** **向前傾，給被溫水調戲和折磨的年輕omega一個技術高明的熱吻，他邊呻吟邊扭動身子試圖避開水柱，但卻又想要更多。Bond開始沿著年輕人的頸子向下親吻時，Ford不停喘氣；James停留在Ford的腺體上，深深吸了一口氣，那股誘人的味道令他垂涎三尺，他的陰莖也因此變得更硬。James闔上嘴巴吸吮著腺體處，他聽見Ford驚呼一聲並且倒抽了一口氣。** _

_**「Richard，不要。」Bond花了一點時間想起他給這男孩的是他臥底的名字而非真名。Bond放開Ford的頸子，再度將蓮蓬頭向前移，按摩omega那變硬的昂揚，Ford哀嚎起來不停地扭動，他的身體因為刺激而顫抖。** _

_**James** **將溫水調回頭頂上的花灑，然後扔掉手上的蓮蓬頭。他的下身推向Ford，讓兩人的陰莖緊靠在一起，他空出來的那隻手包圍住兩人的昂揚，他享受著緩慢的套弄和omega所發出的軟語呢喃。** _

_**「操…這感覺真好。」Ford低聲說，他的頭向前垂在James的肩上，James加快套弄的速度，聽著Ford的呼吸聲。** _

_**「當你快要到頂的時候跟我說。」James命令道。Ford點點頭，享受男人的手在他身上所帶來的感覺。** _

_**過了一會兒，Ford再次點頭表示，「就是現在。」** _

_**James** **停下來，輕輕地向下拉扯Ford的囊袋，舒緩繃緊的狀態。年輕人猛然向前弓起背，沮喪地哀嚎：「為什麼？！」** _

_**「我要你在我引導你時，極度的渴求我。」James在Ford的耳邊低吼道。Ford沒有多想便傾身吻住James。** _

_**「拜託…」他乞求著。** _

_**當Bond感覺Ford的雙球放鬆了，開始再次套弄兩人的陰莖；他重複三次這樣的過程，直到Ford的膝蓋支撐不住，只能藉著James緊緊抓牢他才能站直。Ford雙眸的顏色因為慾望變得更深，他的臉頰染成粉紅色的，他全身上下隨著Bond每一次觸摸而微微顫抖。** _

_**「現在，」Bond說，同時關上水。「你已經準備好讓我帶你上床了。」** _

_**Ford** **發出一聲呻吟，alpha領著他走出淋浴間，小心翼翼地用厚實的絨布浴袍包裹住他，然後走進隔壁房間讓他躺在那張大床上，Ford整個人雙眼迷濛地順從這一切。** _

_**~00Q~** _

**2015** **年5月**

**Bond** **坐在Q對面的椅子上，他看著Q用雙手捧著杯子喝下他如今已經涼透的茶。男人皺了皺眉頭，帶著厭惡的表情低頭盯著杯子，就好像喝這杯冷掉的茶是對個人來說是一種侮辱。**

**「你想讓我給你泡杯新的嗎？」Bond帶著笑容詢問。他站起身，從omega手中拿走杯子，他們手指僅僅只是輕擦到對方，Bond走到Q整套茶具的旁邊，按下電動煮水壺的開關。**

**「你知道你不必這麼做的。」Q邊說邊左右轉動他的頭，試圖放鬆緊繃的脖子和肩膀。**

**「你剛剛救了我最好朋友一命，我最起碼還能做到這點事。」**

**「這樣聽來，你恢復得很快嘛。」Q嘆了口氣說，然後低下頭。他用手指按摩著太陽穴，想用按壓的方式來紓解疼痛。**

**Bond** **將杯子放在桌上，走到年輕人身後開始慢慢按摩他的雙肩；他兩手的大拇指徹底放鬆緊繃的肌肉，Q嘆息著讓自己向後靠近男人檢查肌肉情況的雙手。Omega允許alpha提供撫慰，自己也閉起雙眼在肢體碰觸和令人平靜的氣息中放鬆下來。**

**「謝謝你，你一定想像不出來這感覺有多好。」Q再次嘆息著。他傾過身拿起杯子，慢慢地喝下那泡得完美無缺的熱茶。**

**「以前有人說過我很有一套的。」James說，同時他無法停下來，雙手繼續按摩omega的肩膀。他增加按壓的力道，讓手指揉捏僵硬的肌肉。「中國政府那邊怎麼樣？我們擅闖他們的領海，惹了多大麻煩？」**

**「不多，直升機飛行高度低於雷達偵測，所以他們沒有看見它飛到船上，而且我轉發訊息給中國政府說德文郡號是被調派去執行一艘中國籍漁船的海上救援行動。因此實際上我們是在幫助他們而非侵略。」**

**「了不起，你一直讓人感到驚喜，我想救了Alec一命也值得請你吃頓晚餐。」Bond的手指輕輕地劃過Q的後頸，他獲得來自年輕人一絲顫抖，「你喜歡印度料理嗎？」**

**Q** **沒有轉過身對著男人說話，「我很喜歡印度菜，Old Vic劇院旁有一家很棒的小咖啡館，就在Lower Marsh街上。」**

**「我知道那個地方，老闆是一位老朋友。」Bond的手指輕巧地穿過Q深色的頭髮。**

**「007，你沒有必要犒賞我，」Q離開男人的雙手，「我相信Alec三天內就會回來這裡了。」Q打開他的筆記型電腦，開始查看各項工作計畫。「謝謝你稍早的協助。」**

**Bond** **在Q身後停頓片刻，接著繞過年輕人，坐下來前他整了整自己的袖口。「你現在應該知道，我從不犒賞任何人，我這麼做是因為我樂意，我七點鐘會來接你。」**

**「Bond。」Q開口。**

**「你需要吃東西，而我想在現場確保你真的吃了。」**

**「這是以007的身分還是alpha的角色在講話？」Q說，他雙眼平視，眼神中藏著不信任。**

**「這有差別嗎？」**

**「有，我不跟alpha扯上任何關係。」**

**「我們都知道那不是真的。」Bond一臉壞笑。**

**Q** **轉過身。「我還以為你不會再提起這件事，不，謝謝你，007。我永遠不會跟你出去吃飯的。」**

**Bond** **挑起一邊眉毛，「就只是一名特工跟他的軍需官吃頓飯，這並非一個約會，也不會延伸出任何事情。」**

**Q** **抬頭看著眼前的男人，alpha明亮湛藍的雙眼投射出穩定沉著的目光。Bond是位英俊的alpha，皮膚黝黑、強壯、忠誠、充滿保護欲，他擁有alpha該具備的條件，像他這樣的人少之又少。他們一起工作這麼多年以來，Bond一直保守Q的秘密，並且保護年輕的omega。他從來沒有對男人提出要求，也從不認為應該得到任何超出大家對軍需官應有的期待。不考慮Q對James的私人情感，Bond，這位007號特工，一直表現得像個朋友。**

**「好吧，那約七點半，我會準備好的。」Q又喝了一口茶，他感覺到一股暖意浮上他的皮膚，他試圖說服自己是因為茶的關係。**

**Bond** **露出笑容，站起來離開。他會在七點鐘現身，並且保證自己在等待的時候讓那些下屬們感到緊張不已。**

**第四章 End**

**譯者有話說：Q部門的下屬招誰惹誰了，譯者這一陣子都無法直視蓮蓬頭，可以跟下屬一起向這兩人申請精神賠償嗎？**

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 閱讀前提醒：  
> 坐穩啦~~~過去時間線中的肉終於上桌了，但是在現在這條時間線則有非主要角色死亡。  
> 請注意服用!!!!

_**第五章** _

 

_**2008** **年11月** _

_**Bond** **領著Ford用颤巍巍的雙腳走到床邊，他拉開被子，幫年輕人脫下微濕的浴袍。Ford躺到床上四肢伸展開來，James的面前仿佛呈現了一場盛宴。當Ford看著James發出輕柔的呢喃，他懶洋洋地笑了，alpha俯下身跪在床墊上，他抬起Ford的腳，用自己的舌尖沿著腳背緩緩向上舔，來到年輕人的腳踝時，他闔上嘴輕咬著，James聽見Ford發出呻吟。James順著年輕人的腳，一吋一吋向上舔咬細嫩的身體。** _

_**當他來到年輕人的腹股溝時，他用舌頭描繪那兒的線條與凹陷處，品嚐Ford肌膚的味道。年輕人的甬道已經泌出濕滑的津液，甜美的液體附著在omega的大腿上，James的舌頭舔舐那津液時，他因為年輕omega濃郁到令人心醉神馳的氣味而呻吟出聲。Bond再一次思忖跟這個年輕人一起共度發情期會是什麼景況。** _

_**Bond** **的鼻子輕蹭Ford陰莖根部柔軟卻稀疏的捲曲毛髮，James的雙唇向上移至柱身時，年輕人揪緊了身下的床單。James將omega泛著深紅色的頂端含進嘴裡，他溫柔地吸吮龜頭，接著緩緩吞下直到他的鼻尖再次拂過柔軟的毛髮。** _

_**「Richard，你快整死我了。」Ford呻吟叫道。** _

_**Bond** **低吼著，他想聽見身下的這個人叫喚他的真名而不是「Richard」，他想讓年輕人記住他是Bond。他吐出下身，轉而啃咬男孩大腿內側細緻的肌膚，Ford哀泣起來，將背脊整個弓起離開床面，James露出微笑。** _

_**他的手指沿著腿部線條向下滑至Ford的臀瓣之間，指尖輕輕按壓男孩的穴口，但卻沒有真正進入，Ford在床上則不停喘息和扭動身體。** _

_**「拜託，拜託…我不能…更多一點。」** _

_**「我喜歡你乞求的聲音。」** _

_**Ford** **唰地睜開眼睛，乞求這個字眼燃盡Ford的情慾，讓他整個人穿過慾望的迷霧；不管這該死的alpha想要什麼，他都不會乞求對方的。** _

_**「操你媽的。」Ford試圖掙脫，但正當他努力遠離Bond時，alpha將手指推進omega的體內，Ford驚叫一聲重重地倒回床上，他眼底閃爍著點點火花，他全身上下充滿觸電般強烈的吸引力。Ford嘆了口氣，他的肌膚隨著挑起的性慾染成粉紅色。** _

_**「真美。」James看到自己的手指抽插著omega低聲說道。** _

_**他過一會兒加進第二隻手指，聽見年輕人發出愉悅的聲音。Bond持續擴張omega的同時他伸手打開那盒保險套，成功地從盒子裡拉出一個，接著用牙齒撕開包裝。** _

_**「準備好了嗎？」** _

_**「拜託。」Ford的聲音因為情慾而變得沙啞。他內心深處有個聲音試著向他保證他剛剛不是在乞求，只是出於禮貌罷了，自己仍在掌控這一切，alpha也沒有在命令他。** _

_**James** **套好保險套，他咬牙強忍住自己的高潮；James自己在花時間挑逗完omega之後也快到了，他暫時停頓下來好強迫自己放輕鬆，他的手沿著Ford雙腿內側移動，然後舉起年輕人的膝蓋。Ford抬起雙膝向外推，向alpha展露出自己最為隱密的部位。** _

_**James** **抓住年輕人的大腿讓自己對準，前端碰了碰穴口後便緩緩推進，環狀肌接納著巨物的闖入，當James緩慢地進到Ford體內時，他弓起背大聲呻吟著。** _

_**Omega** **感覺起來炙熱又緊緻，令人感到非常興奮，James低聲咆嘯著更加深入那片如天鵝絨般的火熱，他傾身重新擄獲住男人的嘴巴，嚐到omega那股像是肉桂加上蒔蘿的異國風情味道，當James舔弄著Ford的舌頭時發出低吟聲。** _

_**兩個人一同律動著，從對方身上汲取快感；分享彼此的氣息直到喘不過起來。沒多久，James覺得需要加快自己衝刺的節奏，好控制和征服身下的那個人。James將頭靠在Ford鎖骨上，他抬起Ford的臀部狠狠撞進瘦小的omega體內，Ford的雙手緊緊抓住James的前臂，指甲戳進男人的皮膚，留下新月形狀的痕跡。** _

_**「讓我在你體內成結。」James在Ford的脖頸處說道，年輕人發出一聲呻吟，「答應我！拜託！」** _

_**James** **的結迅速膨脹起來拍打在Ford的穴口處。** _

_**「好！」Ford大喊著，同時將自己的膝蓋抬得更高，為了alpha將自己整個人彎折成一半。** _

_**James** **的結推擠著肌肉，Ford的身體則試圖阻止其入侵，James猛力衝撞他的臀部讓結擠進去固定後便快速地張開，使得James的動作受到限制，只能讓自己插得更深。高潮來得如此強烈，James沒辦法完全確定是誰先攀上頂峰，兩個人在幾秒鐘之內雙雙射出來。** _

_**James** **將兩人翻個身，讓Ford趴在他胸口休息，自己則深埋在年輕人體內。Ford的精液在兩人身體之間逐漸冷卻，年輕人氣喘吁吁地癱軟在James身上，他的鼻子埋在對方的脖子上。James舉起手保護性地環抱著omega，兩人結合的氣味充盈著整個房間，顯得溫暖而舒適。** _

_**當James親吻Ford的太陽穴時，年輕人嘆息著。** _

_**「現在睡一下，我過一會叫醒你。」James低聲說道，他輕撫著Ford的背脊。「睡吧，我會保護你的安全。」** _

**~00Q~**

**(** **預警注意!!非主要角色死亡)**

 

**2015** **年5月**

**Bond** **在6:55分抵達總部，期待發現Q正躲在他的辦公室裡，強迫Bond為了他們的約會等上半個小時，但Bond發現的卻是整個部門都在工作，各個成員都在他們的電腦前忙著觀看衛星傳來的影像或是訊息。Q正站在他的工作站，眼前的牆上是三個螢幕，呈現出一個沙漠城市的衛星地圖，建築物熊熊燃燒著，軍用車輛開得飛快穿過狹窄的街道。**

**M** **和Tanner站在距離Q身後5步的地方，觀看在他們眼前展開的任務。當Bond走進大辦公室時，沒有一個下屬抬頭看他，他聽見Q用他一貫簡潔的措辭冷靜地替一名特工指路，Bond走上前去站在Tanner的身旁，等對方發現自己的存在。**

**幾分鐘後，Tanner意識到有人加入他們的行列，Tanner頭靠過來對Bond低聲說：**

**「003在葉門追捕一個恐怖組織的首領，這本來該是一個簡單的暗殺行動。」Bond在心底抱怨，從來就沒有一場所謂簡單的暗殺行動。「他暴露行蹤，現在在撤離，但他錯過回收點，Q正極力爭取時間將他帶離位在山中的Hawra小鎮。**

**Bond** **看了眼M，那個男人眉頭深鎖集中注意力在螢幕上，聽著特工的聲音，每個傳來的槍聲都讓Mallory心驚膽跳。特工003已經中槍而且情況是一籌莫展：這一次沒有任何辦法可以逃到英國軍艦上。Q切進恐怖份子的通訊設備，改變他們的方向讓他們遠離受傷的特工，只不過003無視Q的指令。他再次開始移動，然後又被發現。Q正在打兩場戰爭：一個是恐怖份子，另一個則是驚慌失措的特工。003咒罵著衝下小巷弄，穿過黏土磚造的房子。**

**「003，留在原地10分鐘就好，讓我將反叛軍引開。」Q說。他迅速地搜尋將特工平安帶出的路線。**

**「到處都是他們的人，我必須要繼續前進！」**

**「給我10分鐘就好。」**

**「不！」**

**男人站起身再度移動，傳來更多的槍聲和003跑下鹅卵石街道時所發出的悶哼聲。**

**三個小時後，Q發現003被隔離在城郊的群山之中，他獨自一人，救援小組找不到他，恐怖分子又將他團團圍住，沒有多大希望可以安然脫身。003沉重的呼吸聲充斥著總部的揚聲器，他正喃喃自語一些關於聞到玫瑰花香的東西。**

**Q** **短暫地環顧整個總部，每一張臉都朝向他，年輕人終於看見James站在Tanner身旁，特工則是一臉漠然。Q轉回去面對他的電腦，將通訊調整為私人頻道，那刺耳的呼吸聲頓時消失得無影無蹤，整個部門一片寂靜，Mallory走上前準備對Q說話，但Bond抓住男人的手臂，將他拉回來。**

**「003，回報。」Q平靜地開口。過了一會兒，Q再度說道：「好的Martin，我會告訴他們，我不會讓你留在那裡的，我會帶你回家…他們很快就到了，再過短短幾分鐘的時間…是的，Martin，你做的非常好，謝謝你，003。」**

**然後Q低下頭停止打字，他等了一會才轉身面對Mallory搖搖他的頭，Q轉回看著電腦，對救援小組說道：**

**「003的屍體就在我之前給你們的位置上，麻煩請於一個小時後前去回收。那時反叛軍應該已經離開了。」接著Q再次切進恐怖份子的通訊線路，開始說波斯語。Bond看著螢幕上恐怖份子慢慢從003的位置離開回到城市裡。**

**每個人在接下來的一個小時裡默默工作，當救援小組回報總部他們找到003的屍體時，M走上前去對Q一陣耳語。Q低垂著頭閉上雙眼，不久後他點頭示意，Mallory拍拍年輕人的肩膀，接著轉身離開，Tanner隨後快速地跟上他上司的腳步。**

**當每個人開始陸陸續續離開總部時，時間已接近午夜，Q慢慢關閉自己的工作站，關掉主螢幕電源和自己的電腦，Q安靜地工作著，忽略站在不遠處的Bond。由基本的夜班人員接手處理後續事宜，所以只剩下少部分人跟Q和Bond一起待在大辦公室裡。Q完成手頭上的工作後朝他的辦公室走去，經過Bond身邊時也不跟他說話，金髮男人跟在他身後步入辦公室。Bond關上辦公室的門，看著年輕人一步一步繞過辦公桌，瞪著放在上面的報告。**

**「Ford…」**

**「007，這個名字是機密。現在，請你離開好讓我撰寫任務後報告。」Q看也不看那個男人如此說道。**

**「你一定是在開玩笑。」**

**「007，我現在很忙沒辦法跟你說話。」**

**「Q…」**

**Q** **站起來痛斥特工：「你現在必須離開。」**

**Bond** **凝視著年輕人，發現Q正微微顫抖；他伸出手，但Q向後退遠離男人。很顯然眼前的這個人不想要Bond的幫助，他不希望被alpha安慰。**

**「去睡一下，Q。」Bond開口的同時轉身離開，但年輕的omega沒有回答他。**

**第五章 End**


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

_**2008** **年11月** _

_**Ford** **從厚實柔軟的羽絨被所帶來的溫暖之中醒了過來，他的身體感覺放鬆而滿足，Ford嘆息著讓自己深埋進枕頭堆中，他聽見說話聲然後是門被關上的聲音。Ford從奶油色的被子下偷偷觀察James，alpha端了一個托盤，身上穿著白色的浴袍。Ford坐起身看著Bond將托盤放在床上。** _

_**「這是什麼？」** _

_**「食物，我快餓死了，而你看起來好幾天沒吃飯。」James說。擺放在床沿的托盤上有一瓶冰鎮過的香檳和兩盤三明治，他將其中一盤推向Ford，「吃吧。」** _

_**「謝謝，但我應該穿上衣服走人。」Ford邊回答邊後悔自己拒絕眼前的食物，他肚子真的好餓。** _

_**「沒辦法，」James邊說邊咬下一口三明治，「我剛剛把我們的衣服交給門房去洗了。」** _

_**「什麼?！」Q拉起被子裹住自己的身體，他意識到自己現在跟一個alpha困在同一個房間裡了。** _

_**「衣服都被雨給淋濕了，而且我告訴過你我打算留住你整個周末。」James將盤子推回omega面前，「現在吃吧，我不想你因為營養不良而昏過去。」** _

_**「不可能。」** _

_**「你看起來需要有人照顧你，你家裡還有其他人嗎？」** _

_**「如果有的話，我還會跟你待在這裡嗎？」** _

_**他對年輕的omega露出笑容。Ford低頭看著餐盤，聞起來的確很香，James再朝年輕人笑了一下，Ford也回以一個微笑後，他拉近餐盤拿起三明治，口味是全麥堅果麵包搭配煙燻鮭魚。** _

_**Bond** **打開香檳，替Ford倒了一杯。果酸味道的酒液襯托出香濃的三明治，Ford感激地哼了一聲，Bond大笑起來。** _

_**「等你吃完，我想跟你一起洗澡。」James喝了一口他的香檳說道。** _

_**「我發現某人的性癖好囉。」Ford笑著說。** _

_**Ford** **隨即大口咬下三明治，咀嚼的同時露出一抹微笑。** _

**~~~~~00Q~~~~~**

**2015** **年5月**

**次日，Bond進入TSS時發現Q正在工作，身上穿的衣服依然是昨天那一套。Bond走在辦公桌和行色匆匆的下屬之間，徑直來到Q工作的地方，他一直等到年輕人轉身發現他的存在，Q則是眨了幾下眼睛後，向後退遠離男人。**

**「007，我們今天很忙，如果沒什麼重要的事情，請你離開。」Q經過男人身旁走回自己的辦公室時開口說道。**

**「你還沒有回家，對吧？你有睡一下嗎？」**

**「我相信我的私生活與你無關。」Q邊走邊研究手中的報告，Bond跟著他走到對方辦公室門口。**

**「為了這份工作謀殺你自己就有關。」Bond抓住男人的胳膊，Q抽了回來。**

**「我以為殺死某個人是這份工作的必要條件，正如你一直反覆證明的。現在別來煩我，我要繼續工作了。」Q走進他的辦公室，在James面前碰地一聲把門關上。**

**男人瞪著緊閉的門板，他的怒火熊熊燃燒，Bond轉身離開Q部門，職員們趕忙讓出一條通道給他，他在離開MI6之後立刻跑去酒吧。**

**隔天Bond跳過他每日拜訪Q部門的行程，alpha反而前往健身房，他脫掉衣服換上運動服，Bond走到拳擊沙包前將他的沮喪發洩出來。他不停拳打腳踢，汗水從他的臉上和背上滑落，他想起那個位在這棟建築物中下兩個樓層的年輕omega。**

**被任何一個人，尤其是一個omega給如此無禮地趕出去，讓Bond整個人勃然大怒，因為這算是一種冒犯、一種恥辱，Bond咆哮著用力出拳。健身房裡其他MI6員工因為Bond身上蜂擁而出憤怒的信息素，開始紛紛離開；一名醫療部的助理走進來，站在房間的另一頭大喊著：**

**「長官，007？006在醫療部要求見你。」**

**Bond** **轉身瞪著那個人，那名Beta低著頭退出房間，alpha環顧四周，發現空間裡只剩下他自己，其他人都逃離他的存在。Bond對Alec回來感到如釋重負，Alec不會怕他，他可以跟Alec聊聊。Bond快速地洗完澡後，走向醫療部。**

**Bond** **剛踏進部門就聽見大吼的聲音沿著走廊傳來，咒罵聲中夾雜著英語和俄語。Bond循著高頻率的尖叫聲和不銹鋼器具撞擊的聲響找到Alec的病房，James打開門迎面撞上一名為了閃避扔過來的醫療用淺盆** **註1** **的Beta護理師。**

**James** **大笑著走進病房。**

**「James，你他媽的到哪裡去了？讓我離開這裡！」Alec看著他的朋友罵道。James仔細觀察他的老朋友：Alec腿上的繃帶纏得很緊，他的手臂打著石膏，他總是黝黑的皮膚看起來有些蒼白和略帶病容，但他綠色的雙眼依然明亮。**

**「醫生說至少兩個禮拜的時間。」Bond預計8天後那些職員就會把Alec給丟出醫療部。**

**「去你的，Q在哪？」**

**「幹嘛？你需要他做什麼？」Bond在房間裡唯一一張椅子坐下來時詢問著。Alec躺回病床但按下按鈕，升起床頭讓自己變成坐著的姿勢。**

**「我想謝謝這個小技術宅，把他帶來這裡，這樣我就可以約他出去了。」**

**「我不認為Q有興趣跟我們約會。」**

**Alec** **小心翼翼地看著他朋友，「你是什麼意思？」**

**「他忙到不能約會。」**

**「不，你說『我們』，而不是『你』。我不在的期間發生什麼事了？」**

**Bond** **低頭望著地板，就像Alec沒辦法對Bond說謊，James也不能對Alec說謊。他需要迅速改變話題不讓Alec發現。「003死了，中槍身亡。」**

**「什麼？在哪裡？」**

**「葉門。他慌了手腳，不肯讓Q幫助他脫身。Q努力了好幾個小時，他一直對抗著Martin把他當成那些殺手一樣的恐懼，他盡力了，但Martin還是在Q跟他說話的期間死去。」**

**「天殺的，那孩子現在在哪？」**

**「樓下，他拒絕回家。」Bond說。**

**「而你沒有下去那裡把他拖出來？James，那個技術宅救了我這個蠢蛋，他讓那些他媽的海軍飛過來把快嗝屁的我載離那個鬼地方，他挽救了整個任務。你給我滾下去好好照顧他，他只是個beta，把他拎起來扛出去就好。」Alec對他朋友吼道。**

**James** **抬起頭看到Alec臉上的怒容，他是對的，Q需要他。Bond朝他朋友點點頭，接著離開醫療部。**

**James** **大步走回TSS，時間不早了，晚班的人員已經開始工作，Q還待在他的辦公室蜷縮在電腦前。Bond注意到他還穿著兩天前的那一套衣服，他沒有敲門，只是打開門走進Q的辦公室。**

**年輕人抬起頭，他的雙演因為疲勞而布滿血絲，眼睛下方深色的陰影襯得他的膚色更加蒼白，他看上去既憔悴又消瘦。Bond停頓了一下，他的alpha天性叫囂著接管這一切，並要求他保護眼前的omega。**

**「我們走。」James走上前說。**

**「007？做什麼?走開。」Q轉回自己的注意力到電腦上，無視於特工的話。**

**「我說我們走。你現在就跟我走，不然我就通知M和Tanner，那你就不是回到自己的公寓，而是被拖到醫療部注射鎮靜劑強制休整。你的選擇。」**

**「這裡需要我。」**

**「我跟R確認過目前有三名特工不在國內；001跟他的目標一起待在北太平洋的一艘郵輪上，對方沒辦法逃離001的監視；008和009在莫斯科，再過兩天才需要跟他們的線民聯繫。任何其他執行中的小型任務也不需要你親自出馬，所以再說一次，跟我走還是去醫療部。」**

**「Bond，你是個混帳。」**

**「沒錯。」**

**特工拿起年輕人的斜背包遞給他，不到半小時，兩個人站在Q公寓的大門外。上面裝著一個簡單用鑰匙開關的門鎖，Q打開門走進公寓，Bond跟隨在他身後。**

**「我還以為會是某個比用鑰匙打開的門鎖還更複雜的東西。」James碎念道。**

**「鑰匙裡面內含有微型晶片，如果門不是用我的鑰匙打開，鎖片後方的錐形炸藥就會爆炸，殺死任何一個站在門口的人。」Q不客氣地回答。**

**「我一定會提醒Alec的。」James微笑看著年輕人慢慢地靠倒在牆上。**

**當Q掙扎著脫掉鞋子時，斜背包從他肩膀上滑下來，他把肩膀斜撐在牆上，試圖讓自己保持站立的姿勢。**

**「好了，我到家了，現在離開。」**

**「我會送你到床上去睡覺，然後留下來確保你晚點會吃些東西。」Bond說話的同時抓住Q的雙肩把他推離牆邊，引導他走過門廳。**

**「不，你不行這樣，因為公寓裡沒有食物，我晚一點會點些食物來吃，回去。」**

**「我對此一點都不感到驚訝。現在，照我的話做，不然我就把你綁起來扔到床上去。」**

**Q** **挑起一邊眉毛看著那個男人，「我還不知道你喜歡這種的。」**

**James** **來到臥室門口，他輕輕將Q推進去，然後放開手。**

**「睡一會，軍需官，我們之後再討論如何安排這事。」Q癱倒在床上後翻個身抓住他的枕頭，當對方穿著跟三天前一模一樣的衣服輕輕地打著呼嚕時，Bond露出得意的笑容。**

**Bond** **走到廚房打開冰箱，Q說的是實話，廚房裡除了半盒牛奶外什麼都沒有，Bond抓起Q的鑰匙走去商店買東西。他一個小時候帶著可以做出幾頓餐點的基本食材回來，Q還在熟睡當中，而且很明顯沒有動過一絲一毫，還維持在Bond最後看到的姿勢。Bond脫下西裝外套，瀏覽著Q公寓裡可供閱讀的書籍。他找到一本Griffin的小說，讓自己舒服地坐在沙發上，他翻開書開始閱讀起來，這看起來會是一個漫長的夜晚。**

**大約11點鐘，James聽見浴室傳來水流的聲音，軍需官帶著睡覺所壓出來的紅印，身上裹著羽絨被拖著腳走進客廳。**

**「晚安，Q」**

**年輕人轉過頭看著他，Q眨了眨眼睛，試圖回憶起會是誰坐在他的客廳裡。**

**「Bond？」Q伸手用手指揉揉自己的眼睛。**

**「是我，你餓了嗎？」**

**「餓死了！」**

**Bond** **輕聲笑起來。「來吧，去廚房坐著，我替你弄幾個雞蛋。」他站起來仔細地引導年輕人走進廚房，Q一屁股坐在椅子上，羽絨被還裹著他的肩膀。**

**Bond** **炒了些雞蛋，再搭配上吐司和豆子，Q享用著所有James放在他面前食物，當他終於餵食自己餓到咕咕作響的肚子，年輕的omega滿足地輕聲哼著。Q吃光自己和James盤子裡的食物後，他喝了杯茶，用兩手圍繞著杯子，熱氣在他的鏡片上造成一片薄霧。**

**「謝謝你，你是個很棒的廚師。」Q說。**

**「飢餓是最佳的調味料。」洗好碗盤後，Bond坐了下來。**

**「你總是煮飯給你軍需官吃嗎？」**

**「只有那些拒絕好好照顧自己的笨蛋。」Bond思忖著現在給自己泡杯咖啡會不會太晚了。**

**「我不是笨蛋，我只是能力不夠。」Q低頭看著桌面。**

**「003要為自己的死負責，你想救他，但他慌了手腳。這不是你的錯。」Bond瞪著眼前的年輕人。**

**「我應該多做一點的。」**

**「你那時候還有什麼可以做的？記住我當時人也在那裡，我看到你做了什麼而他又做了什麼，我再說一次，這不是你的錯。有時候任務就在我們面前搞砸了，每次我們趕赴一個任務，我們都知道或許這一個會讓我們命喪黃泉。」**

**「那為什麼要去？為什麼要冒險呢？即使你是個alpha，你還是很聰明，為什麼要一而再再而三的拿自己的命去冒險？」**

**Bond** **把頭歪向一邊說：「即使我是個alpha？」**

**「抱歉。」**

**「我不知道雙0計畫裡的每個人是怎麼想的，不過以Alec跟我來說，是因為這對我們很重要，英格蘭是我們的國家、是我們奉獻忠誠的對象，我們的所作所為都是為了她，為了保護我們所愛的安全。」**

**「如果你有一個伴侶，你還願意衝上前試著讓自己被殺嗎？」**

**「我不是試著，我只是發現自己極有可能處在那種情況之下，所以就算我有一個伴侶，我還是會這麼做。」**

**Q** **再次低下頭避開James的目光，「如果你被殺了，你的伴侶會傷痛欲絕。你想讓他們經歷這些嗎？」**

**「如果他們是我的伴侶，他們會明白這種情況是有可能發生的，這也許就是我從來沒有真正找到一位伴侶的原因吧，從來沒有過結合。」**

**「你之前有想過結合嗎？」**

**James** **在椅子上變換著姿勢，向後靠拉出與年輕人之間的距離，多年前的一場對話浮現在他腦海中，「有，一、兩次吧。」**

**「Vesper Lynd。我讀過她的資料，我從來沒有跟其他人有過像那樣的連結，我很抱歉。」Q撒了個謊。**

**「歉意是對我還是對你自己？」James問道，他不是很確定Q對什麼感到抱歉：是對James失去深愛的女人，抑或是自己從未擁有過真愛？」**

**「我…非常好，是對我們兩個人。」Q把手中的茶杯放在桌上。「Bond，謝謝你照顧我，我現在沒事了，如果你想的話，你可以回去。」Q站起來，拉了拉裹在身上的羽絨被。**

**「你確定你想要我離開嗎？」James開口詢問，但他不知道自己在期待什麼，這一切感覺起來太過熟悉而詭異。**

**Q** **小心翼翼地看著他，然後站直身子。「是的，我現在沒事了，關於003的事，謝謝你所說的一切。我很感激你告訴我這不是我的錯，只是…沒關係。晚安，Bond。」**

**特工站起來慢慢穿上他的西裝外套，他拖延自己離去的時間，等待年輕的omega改變主意，但Q看著Bond穿好鞋子時，依然保持沉默不語。**

**「要不你明天待在家裡好好休息？」James打開公寓大門時說道。**

**「不用，我好好休息一晚就沒事了。再見007，謝謝你幫我。」**

**「你看起來像需要被照顧。」**

**Q** **把頭歪向一邊，然後聳了聳肩。James關上大門，走進長廊中。時間將近凌晨一點，整個城市依然清醒而忙碌；公車和計程車奔馳穿梭在狹窄的巷弄間，James漫步在人行道上，他真的不知道要去哪裡，他只知道他希望自己留下來。**

**第六章 End**

**譯註：**

**1.** **原文為Emerson bowl，是一種腎形的容器，容器凹入的那一側，能夠緊貼著病人的頭、手、腳或身體表面某部份，方便清洗傷口、擠膿、接受體內排出的東西。**

**譯者有話說：Alec雖然你是神助攻，但這樣對待護理師不可以喔~~~至於2008年跟2015年Bond先生都是投餵者(蓋章)。小Q啊小Q伴侶這件事其實是你私心想問的吧。**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James多了一個競爭對手來爭取Q的注意力。

_**2008** **年11月** _

_**Bond** **往浴缸裡放水，然後抱著Ford坐進熱水中，讓對方舒服地躺在自己身上。James不肯用洗澡巾或是肥皂幫年輕人清洗，他想把自己的氣味留在omega身上。Ford的肉桂香和James自身辛辣的味道自然而然地交融在一起，形成一股令人垂涎欲滴的香氣，挑逗著alpha的克制力。他享受身旁的小omega那纷至沓来的誘惑：輕盈的身軀在他懷裡的感覺，Ford打在他脖頸間溫暖的鼻息，以及撩撥在他下巴處十分濃密的捲髮。** _

_**Bond** **用手掬起水，從Ford的肩膀處淋下去，alpha看著清水沿著象牙色的皮膚傾瀉而下，輕滑過年輕人玫瑰色新芽般的乳粒，Ford湊上前開始輕咬alpha的脖子。** _

_**「你的味道很棒，」Ford在棕褐色的肌膚上呢喃道，「非常棒。」** _

_**「你自己的也很不錯。」James用手指抬起Ford的下巴，讓他得以親吻那雙梅紅色的嘴唇，Ford在接吻間隙輕聲哼著。** _

_**「那，告訴我跟水有關的性愛玩法？你打算要帶我去淋浴嗎？」** _

_**「至少再一次，」James低吼說，同時用牙齒拉扯著Ford的下唇。「但晚一點。等我們離開這裡，我想先看你騎在我身上。」** _

_**「我看直到這周末結束我都沒辦法走出這裡一步了。」Ford用鼻尖緊貼在James頸項之間。** _

_**「這樣有問題嗎？」** _

_**Ford** **重重地嘆了一口氣，「不完全是，我需要像這樣的一個周末，我一直很努力，非常的努力，所以我需要好好寵溺自己一下。」** _

_**「這麼說，我是你用來享受的對象囉？」James輕聲笑著，他的手掬起更多的水淋在Ford的手臂上。** _

_**「有可能喔，我非常特別的小白臉。」** _

_**James** **放聲大笑，「我想我們的角色互換了。」** _

_**他的手向下滑去，手指溫柔地逗弄Ford垂軟的陰莖，Ford因為這觸碰扭動著身體，用牙齒咬住自己的下唇。** _

_**「想想你要些什麼，但我想要的就是這樣的一個周末：毫無複雜糾葛的性愛。」** _

_**「同意，我也是一樣。」James俯身沿著Ford下巴的線條親吻。** _

_**James** **看著年輕人的身體是多麼敏感，並為此深深著迷；他順著Ford輪廓分明的下巴一路舔上去，呼出溫暖的氣息穿過男人的耳朵。Ford忍不住顫抖，James感覺對方的皮膚升起一片雞皮疙瘩。** _

_**Bond** **將Ford轉了個方向，讓男人的背部貼在自己胸膛上。James掬起更多溫暖的清水，使其向下流過稍微透著寒意的身體。Ford把頭向後仰，靠著James的肩膀，年輕的omega轉過頭，深深地吸了一口從alpha腺體處傳來的信息素。** _

_**James** **讓Ford舒服地坐臥在他腿上，他的手開始上下游移在年輕人的身體上，描繪著熟悉的身形，特別照顧那些讓Ford呻吟和乞求的敏感帶，James兩手的拇指逗弄起挺立的乳頭，然後輕輕地捏了一下。Ford因為疼痛帶來的快感而弓起身子，並且閉上雙眼呻吟，James的手移動到Ford的下腹，在大腿根部附近搔著癢時，感覺到肌肉止不住的輕顫。之前疲軟的下身隨著挑逗的過程如今變得興致盎然，James讓一隻手指沿著陰莖底側緩緩向上滑動，一邊聽著年輕人開始喘氣。** _

_**「你知道你這樣子真美，反應如此熱烈、如此的放縱。」James在Ford耳邊低聲呢喃。** _

_**James** **握住那昂揚慢慢套弄直到變得硬挺，Ford用力磨蹭James的下身，alpha向前傾咬住omega的肩膀，Ford叫了一聲，試圖扭動著掙脫男人的抓握。** _

_**James** **的拇指擦過Ford陰莖的鈴口，接著又繼續輕輕按摩整根昂揚，他稍微扭轉性器前端的同時，Ford再次挪動身體。James自身勃發的巨物沿著Ford的臀縫鑽進去，夾在溫暖的臀瓣之中，James的臀部向上推了一兩次，男人從omega身上得到更多的呻吟和呢喃聲。** _

_**浴室內暖濕的空氣隨著混和在一起的信息素散發出濃郁的香味，專屬於他們兩人辛香而暖和的味道。Bond的口腔蠢蠢欲動，他想舔一舔從omega頸項間流出的汗水；James伸手將Ford的臉龐轉向自己，讓他能夠親吻那紅潤的雙唇，他臀部推動的速度更加急切，他想要更多。** _

_**James** **握得更緊，他手中的套弄、臀部的推動與舌頭的攻勢結合成一股巨大的浪潮淹沒Ford。年輕人在James的口中大聲呻吟的同時，繃緊身體奔向他的頂峰。James緊緊摟住他，享受餘韻後的慵懶和微微抽搐的肌肉。他親吻Ford時，感覺到年輕人的嘴唇向上彎成一個微笑。** _

_**「關於騎在你身上的那件事？」Ford的唇瓣輕輕蹭過James時詢問道。** _

_**「讓我在隔壁房間解釋給你聽。」James用腳趾勾開浴缸的水塞讓水排出。** _

 

**00Q00Q00Q**

**2015** **年6月**

**Bond** **恢復每天例行拜訪Q部門，但不是短暫停留，時間上變得更長，還有更多鬥嘴的對話。Bond會花上好幾個小時坐在Q的辦公室裡，閱讀他從Q公寓中偷來的小說，下屬們也更能輕鬆面對alpha待在附近，甚至還會徵詢他對於設計武器的意見。**

**Alec** **很快就痊癒了，並且來到Q部門親自謝謝Q。晚餐的約會變成James緊跟在一旁的酒吧喝酒、玩飛鏢。那一周晚些時候，Q沒有問為什麼有張沙發出現在他辦公室，也沒有人想知道那張沙發是怎麼從M辦公室外失蹤的。Bond只有對自己某次深夜在沙發上睡著之後，便出現枕頭和毯子時才笑了出來。一個法式濾壓壺出現在Q那違反規定的電動煮水壺旁，事實上這不代表任何意義；對於煮咖啡的同時泡茶這一事實不予以評論；那偶爾出現裝著滿滿糕點的粉色盒子，也只是個巧合，毫無別的意思。**

**Bond** **結束靶場或健身房的訓練之後，會在下午時分發現他四肢攤開躺在沙發上，偶爾也會發現Alec躺在上面，不是在跟James爭論槍械的準確度，就是各項任務的成功事蹟，或是各式各樣的幽會，要不就是要求Q在他辦公室裡設置一個娛樂中心用來打電動，每個人都在打賭多快會出現一台小冰箱。Q似乎忽略兩位alpha聊著他們之前所睡過形形色色omega們的評論和描述；但Q注意到James從未提過七年前他從俄羅斯回來之後，曾經跟一位omega共度一整個周末。**

**當月下旬，Bond走進Q部門時，受到了兩旁注視的目光和騷動不安的竊竊私語。James抬頭看見Q在他的工作站，旁邊站了另一個男人，一個alpha。這個男人靠近Q的側面，斜著身子進入Q的私人空間，而omega似乎沒有察覺到那個男人的接近。**

**Bond** **加快腳步走到兩人身後，聽著他們的對話。**

**「太神奇了，你自己設計出這個程式，真是一流。」那位新的alpha對著Q輕聲說道。**

**James** **看見年輕的omega露出微笑，目光也變得柔和，某種感覺開始在alpha的胸口燃燒，他走得更近讓對方知道他的存在。**

**「007？」Q轉身面對特工，「你見過新任的003嗎？Derek Holloway，這位是James Bond，007。」**

**年輕的alpha轉過身來，向Bond伸手表示致意，年長的alpha握了握，眼神卻上下打量這位較年輕的男人。他有一頭黑髮、天藍色的瞳孔，削瘦有稜角的臉型，搭配上無瑕的肌膚，他的臉刮得很乾淨、穿著講究。手工訂製的。**

**「007，我聽說過你很多事蹟。」他的咬字清晰。公立學校、牛津腔但略帶愛爾蘭口音。他向後挺起肩膀，下巴微微向外突出。軍事背景出身。他身上只有手錶和一支鑲鑽的領帶夾這兩樣首飾。Bond對他並沒有印象。**

**「怪了，我沒聽說過你的事。」Bond不露聲色地說。**

**「你之後會的。」Holloway很快地補充，快速瞥了Q一眼然後微笑。**

**Q** **感受到這場寒暄所帶來的尷尬，「沒錯，他是新人，全新的雙零特工，他擔任外勤特工時間有…六年？」**

**「七年。」Holloway更正道。這兩位alpha大致上就是一直瞪視對方。**

**「奇怪，我從來沒有跟你合作過，我擔任雙零特工的時間比你在MI6工作還要久。」**

**「這個嘛，該是新人的時代了。」Holloway開玩笑地說，但另外兩個人臉上都沒有笑容。**

**「啊，喔，那個…Bond，你有什麼需要嗎？」Q邊詢問邊離開兩位alpha，忙著關掉自己的電腦。**

**「是的，我會在你的辦公室解釋給你聽，私下的。」Q抬頭看了一眼，接著離開他的工作站，Bond轉身跟上Q的腳步，因為omega正試圖匆忙逃離現場。**

**「好了，就這樣。再見，003。」Q大聲說，開始走向他的辦公室。**

**「Q，我會再來找你的。」Holloway回答，並且拒絕離開。「或許我們找時間喝杯咖啡討論你的新專案。」**

**James** **稍微側過頭看向他，「他更喜歡喝茶。」接著他相當用力地關上Q辦公室的門，猛然甩上的聲音迴盪了整個部門。**

**Q** **轉身細細觀察著特工，「Bond，這是怎麼回事？」**

**「是他。」James說，同時他繞過Q來到他的辦公桌，按下按鈕使窗戶變成深色，無法看清辦公室內部。**

**「Holloway對你做了什麼？」**

**「我不喜歡陌生的alpha在我的地盤裡面。」Bond回答著，並走到沙發旁坐下。**

**「你的地盤？這是我的地盤，是我允許你來拜訪的！」Q跺著腳走到他的辦公桌前坐下。「不要再這樣讓我難堪了。」**

**「讓你難堪！他在跟你搭訕！就在你整個部門面前。」**

**「他沒有！那只是你自己想像的！」**

**「稱讚你的電腦程式？真的嗎？」**

**「Bond，我是這個世界上最好的程式設計師之一！你真該死！如果你有稍微關心一下的話，你可能會發現到！」**

**「Q，我付出的可不只是一點點關心。」Bond吼道。**

**「而且為什麼有人稱讚我對你來說很重要？這不關你的事！」**

**Bond** **站起來走上前去，他抓住Q的椅背轉了個圈，這樣他就能從上俯瞰著年輕人。**

**「就因為沒有人知道你是個omega，並不代表我會忘記。你是一個omega而他是一個alpha，你讓你的天性影響你的判斷。」**

**Q** **盡可能向後靠在他的椅子上，同時怒視著眼前的alpha，「我從來沒有這樣。你也不要想用我的性別來威脅我，出去！」**

**「Q！」**

**「我說出去！」**

**Bond** **轉身離開房間，他再一次砰地一聲甩上門，然後大步穿過大辦公室，走出TSS。下屬們紛紛走避盛怒的alpha，Bond腦海裡翻騰著自己用雙手緊緊扼住Holloway脖子的景象。他毅然決然快步走過MI6大廳，直到他發現自己來到那間他跟Alec分享的小辦公室，這房間只有Q辦公室的一半大，裡面擺了兩張政府機關常見的金屬辦公桌。**

**Alec** **正坐在他的辦公桌前，用橡皮筋將迴紋針彈射出去，穿過房間掉在Bond的桌上。Bond看著光滑的塑膠桌面上散落成堆的迴紋針，隨即怒瞪著Alec。**

**「幹嘛？那個小技術宅終於把你扔出來了？」**

**「閉嘴。」Bond坐在自己的椅子上，單手將迴紋針掃到地板上。**

**「喔，他真這麼做了，抱歉。」Alec忽略一團亂的地板接著說：「發生什麼事了？」**

**「你見過新任的003嗎？」**

**「沒有，我不知道他們已經做出決定了，是誰啊？」**

**「某個叫做Derek Holloway的人。」**

**「我知道他，馬屁精一個，超討厭他。」Alec向後靠向他的椅子說道。**

**「那，他一個勁對Q大獻殷勤，這小omega已經準備好對著他翻過身了。」**

**「omega？Q是個beta。」Alec說。Bond發現自己在憤怒下所犯的錯誤，他在心裡搧了自己一記耳光，試圖找出如何瞞過Alec。**

**「他的行為舉止像個omega。」James說，他彎下腰開始撿拾地上的迴紋針。**

**「這個嘛，他可能需要一場完美的性愛。」Alec說，同時雙手交叉枕在自己腦後，身體向後靠向椅子，兩隻腳翹起來左右晃動。**

**James** **從地板抬頭看向他的朋友，他看得出來Alec在動些歪腦筋。「你幹嘛不去讓那個beta彎下腰來趴在他桌上。」**

**「然後你會為此開槍斃了我，免了，謝謝。我的意思是，那傢伙確實有個讓人無法放棄的屁股，但我不想自尋死路。」Alec對James笑了一下。**

**「我不知道你他媽的在說什麼。」James將一整把的迴紋針扔回Alec的桌上。**

**「你已經癡癡地想著那小傢伙好幾個月了，你幹嘛不去操他，痛快地發洩一下？」**

**「我沒有癡癡地想著任何人，如果你還沒記住，Q可是MI6的高級官員，你覺得我對他出手之後，我還能在英國待多久？要是我夠幸運的話，我大概會被流放到南極去度過我的下半輩子。」**

**「是沒錯，但這樣不值得嗎？」Alec微笑著。**

**當Ford在自己身下將四肢伸展開來的景象在腦海裡一閃而過時，Bond露出微笑。沒錯，Q非常值得，關於這年輕人的每一件事情都是值得的。**

**「請記住一件事，當他變得暴躁時，他會替你指路到下水道去。」Bond對著他朋友幸災樂禍地笑著。**

**「那之後就需要找個公共淋浴間了。」Alec的眼裡閃爍著幾分深思熟慮。**

 

**第七章 End**

 

**譯者有話說：Alec不愧是好兄弟，終於看不下去開始助攻了，Bond跟Q這兩個傻瓜真的是……不過Alec你真的會怕被指引去下水道啊~~~~~XDDD。**


	8. Chapter 8

_**2008** **年11月** _

_**Bond** **覺得自己永遠不會厭倦看著這位年輕的omega騎在自己身上。James平躺在床上，Ford的後穴上下吞吐著alpha的硬挺，他們結合在一起的氣味摻入汗水和性愛，交融成一股令人陶醉的芬芳充盈整個房間，Bond深深吸了一口氣，讓omega的信息素深植在他的潛意識中。這是一場性愛，代表愉悅、狂放不羈、沒有束縛、純粹的性愛，Bond喜歡這一切，他可以一直這樣下去，一次又一次和這位熱情年輕的omega一起接受和給予對方快感。** _

_**Bond** **的手攀上他身上那副輕盈的肉體，光滑的皮膚覆蓋在纖細如馬鞭般柔韌的肌理上，年輕人繃緊的身體擺動著，盡可能從James的身體汲取更多的快感，Ford不斷收縮和放鬆包裹著James巨物的甬道，這麼做讓alpha呻吟出聲，並且加速頂入男孩的深處。** _

_**Ford** **低下頭看著James光彩奪目的藍色雙眸，Ford舔了舔嘴唇，同時彎曲起他的手指，讓指甲劃過James的胸膛和對方敏感的乳頭。Alpha弓起身體，臀部用力地向上衝撞，差點讓omega從他大腿上甩飛出去；Ford的頭再度向後仰，然後拱起背，雙手向後撐在James的大腿上，加快自己擺動的速度，並盡力讓James沒入自己最深處。** _

_**Ford** **整個人看起來精緻無比，James短暫思考著當這個周末結束後，不要讓這個年輕人離開，為了自身的歡愉而留下這個omega，每一次任務後都有這個年輕人等在他的床榻上，這會是個確保他歸來的誘因。James的舌尖舔了一下嘴唇，接著將這個想法拋開，說好沒有糾葛的。** _

_**Bond** **將手滑向Ford的下腹，用他帶槍繭的手握住Ford的勃起，當James不停地擼動他時，年輕人哀號起來，並開始猛烈地上下擺動。Ford再也撐不下去，迎向自身的高潮。他包裹住James巨物的內壁急劇地收縮，帶給alpha屬於自己的快感，他耳裡血液奔流的澎湃聲阻隔了年輕omega啜泣和哭喊的聲音；Ford騎乘著直奔他最後一波高潮，之後變得敏感無比，同時James還在他體內持續馳騁，他的結迅速張開深埋在omega的後穴之中。** _

_**當alpha從年輕人身體得到最後一絲愉悅時，Ford緊緊抓住James的胸膛，他的啜泣聲終於傳到alpha的大腦中，James慢了下來，釋放在Ford體內。當Bond在男孩體內成結時，他的手臂牢牢抱住年輕人讓他緊貼著自己。** _

_**「噓，我抱住你了，這感覺真棒，你怎能這樣對我？」Bond對著烏黑的捲髮低語道。** _

_**Ford** **一直喘著氣，當鹹鹹的淚水滑下他的臉頰落在James的胸膛上，alpha用指尖抬起Ford的下巴，吻去Ford臉上的淚珠。** _

_**「喔，不，別哭。」James將年輕鎖在自己懷裡，** _

_**「你感覺起來是如此的合拍，如此的好。我沒辦法停下來，我不想讓這個周末結束，我只想和你待在一起。」** _

_**James** **將年輕人拉得更近，溫柔地吻著他闔上的雙眼，「噓，睡吧，我們明天有一整天的時間可以討論這件事。」James放任自己想了一會，擁有一個像Ford這樣的人會出現什麼情景：會有人歡迎他回家、溫暖他的床，以及讓噩夢遠離。** _

 

**~~~~~00Q~~~~~**

 

**2015** **年6月**

**James** **花了整個晚上的時間回憶Ford在多年前那個周末帶給alpha什麼樣的感受，包含James對這位年輕的omega變得如癡如醉、Ford在他身上馳騁的樣子，以及他們共同分享愉悅和關愛的時刻。James想知道這些感受能否起死回生，也許Q願意將這些感覺還給他，James想要嘗試看看。**

**第二天早上他走進Q分部時，發現R正站在Q的工作站，她正忙著處理某個沙漠的衛星地圖。James朝Q的辦公室看過去，但裡面燈是暗的，同時Bond也到處看不到那個男人。**

**Bond** **走到R的面前，微笑看著這位年長的女士：R將近60歲而且在前任Q(Boothroyd)時期就一直擔任R這個職位。她對在風雨中飄搖的TSS來說是一座平靜的港口，Bond發現在那場害死Boothroyd的爆炸後，R堅持Ford對於投身新時代的MI6來說是更好繼任Q職位的人選；擁有熟知電腦和網路的頭腦是必要的，即使R絕對有能力，Ford還是略勝一籌。Bond對這位Beta表現出知道自己極限在哪，而且願意支持他人的能力感到欽佩不已，因為他發現這樣的品德在多數政府機關，尤其是MI6，是相當欠缺的。**

**「我們的男孩今天在哪裡啊？」Bond問道，因為也沒有在大辦公室看到Q的身影。**

**「跟003一起待在R &D實驗室，他們在討論改善耳機的芯片。」R緊盯著電腦螢幕開口。**

**「003？」Bond幾乎算是咆哮著說。**

**R** **轉頭更為謹慎地看著特工，「是的，003想知道Q是否可以讓它們不要那麼顯眼。」**

**「他當然想知道，他甚至還沒出過一次任務，就在發號施令了。」Bond向後轉身大步走出部門，R看著他離去的身影，不知道自己是否該警告一下Q。**

**Bond** **迅速穿過Q部門的長廊尋找著omega和alpha，兩人的身影充斥在他的腦袋裡：003將omega推靠在牆邊，讓自己的嘴覆蓋住Q的。在Bond的腦海中，omega一開始會抵抗，隨後便很快地放棄，在alpha的口中大肆交纏在一起，他的下身磨蹭著身型壯碩的男人無恥地發出呻吟。**

**Bond** **握緊拳頭，感覺憤怒在他的皮膚下不斷向上翻騰。他想像Q伸展著脖子，將自己呈現在003面前，而alpha會用舌頭一路舔著他修長蒼白的頸項，用牙齒佔領對方的腺體。Q允許這個alpha品嚐和挑逗自己的肌膚，而Ford卻阻止Bond這麼做，Bond低吼著並強忍住怒火。**

**當他抵達R &D實驗室時，男人猛力拉開門，幾乎快把門上的鉸鏈給扯下來。單位裡的兩個Beta迎面看到Bond；從憤怒的alpha自身傾洩而出的信息素讓那兩人快速地退開，並且將自己緊貼在牆上，他們都低著頭呈現出順從的姿勢。**

**Q** **和003在實驗室的另一邊，還沒有察覺到alpha的接近，當Bond走過半個房間時，Q迅速抬起頭；他站得離003很近，因為兩個人正在研究耳機芯片的設計圖，一旦Q嗅到了Bond的怒氣時，他向後退遠離003。那股強烈到想跪下來並且順從的欲望排山倒海而來，Q從小時候到現在都沒有過這種感受，他抵抗著他的天性勉強站好，他強迫自己壓低下巴，保護他的脖頸，但他抬起手，掌心朝外，呈現出順從的姿勢。**

**003** **注意到Q的動作後才察覺Bond的接近，在他還沒意識到發生什麼事之前，憤怒的alpha幾乎壟罩在他上方。003才剛站直身體，Bond已經一躍而起開始攻擊他，兩個alpha在地板上激烈地扭打在一起，003年輕且強壯，但是Bond對於打架更有經驗，下手也是毫不留情。**

**Bond** **狠狠地出拳擊打與用腳踢踹，接著撲倒對方。幾分鐘之內他已經用膝蓋壓住003，Bond已經準備出手扭斷男人的脖子，此時Q的喊叫聲終於傳進Bond的大腦中。**

**「 _快停下來！Bond你會殺了他的！住手！_ 」Q大喊著，但沒有向前靠近，他仍舊無法承受Bond的信息素，正努力維持站立的姿勢。「 _我命令你退下！_ 」**

**單位裡的那兩名Beta已經匆忙跑去找保安，5名身穿黑色制服體型壯碩的alpha進入後，便朝積極攻擊的alpha一擁而上，Bond從003身上被拉開，年輕的alpha趴倒在地板上大口喘氣，警衛們架著Bond的肩膀將他往後拖，並緊緊固定住。Q遲疑地走上前去跪在003旁邊，他伸出一隻手放在伏倒在地的alpha背上。**

**「你沒事吧？」Q低語問道。Bond怒吼著掙扎好脫離禁錮。**

**在003能夠開口回答前，Q起身走近Bond；alpha停止掙脫他的束縛，身體向前傾以便更靠近年輕的omega。Q踏入Bond的私人領域，並且做出令人難以想像的事：他把頭向後仰，對眼前的alpha露出他的喉嚨，James的臉向下輕觸，在Q脖子上的腺體處深深吸了一口氣。Bond伸舌舔了一口，接著又一口，並咬了那敏感的肌膚，使得Q嗚咽起來。**

**那幾個警衛彼此互看了一眼，卻沒有鬆開他們對alpha的控制。Bond放鬆下來嘆了一口氣，那些男人抓握住的身體不再緊繃，他的雙眼半閉著；那完美的肉桂味和Q的香氣終於充盈在他體內，Q身上beta古龍水的味道被擔憂和omega散發出順從的信息素給掩蓋過去。**

**Bond** **把頭移到更低的位置，緊挨著Q的喉嚨，但年輕人向後退，離開了James觸手可及的範圍。**

**「將他帶去關起來。」Q輕聲說。他低著頭，歛下視線不再看向alpha。**

**對這個命令感到困惑，Bond再次開始反抗警衛們，心裡只想待在他的omega身邊。Bond抬頭看著Q的臉龐，視線所及的是憔悴懊悔的神情，當他被拖出去房間時，他激烈地掙扎。他最後一眼看見Q是：這個年輕人幫助003站起來，但年輕的alpha一臉困惑，然後是憤怒，便一把將Q推開，年輕的omega撞上工作檯，眼神看向別處。**

**~00Q~**

**Tanner** **三小時後抵達拘留室，Bond全部時間都一直來回踱步，特工抬起頭看著參謀長走進四周築有灰牆的房間。**

**「Q在哪裡？」Bond劈頭就問。**

**「他不想見你，」Tanner回答他，「你為什麼要攻擊003？」**

**Bond** **轉身走到拘留室的另一邊，他不能告訴Tanner他是出於忌妒攻擊那位特工，那會帶來許多不必要的問題。**

**「那，你跟Q有戀愛關係嗎？」Tanner等待他第一個問題的答案時，又再度問道。**

**「沒有。」Bond如實回答，他們之間除了朋友關係以外，還真的沒有戀愛關係。**

**「你有理由相信003對我們軍需官是一種威脅？」**

**Bond** **不停踱步，「也許。」**

**「為什麼？」Bond保持沉默不語。「你可以告訴我，或者你可以告訴調查委員會，Mallory對於把你扔給他們一點問題都沒有。」Bond轉身怒瞪著那個男人。「是因為Q是一名omega嗎？」**

**Bond** **停下腳步。「你為何這麼說？」**

**「Q在警衛說出他們看到他順從你之後，便告訴M真相。」Tanner說。**

**「他怎麼跟他說的？」Bond威脅性地走上前去，Tanner向後退了幾步。**

**「就是Q自從他在這裡工作開始，一直隱瞞他的真實性別。前任M知道這件事，並保守他的秘密，而且沒有任何人知道真相，這也是為什麼你跟003會打起來，你們兩人因為他的氣味意外失去了判斷力。」**

**Bond** **受過良好的訓練來抑制住自己的情緒，他臉上的表情沒有背叛他的感受；Q負起全部的責任，他說出實情，以便將故事轉向好保護James。**

**「我想跟Q說話。」Bond再次表示。**

**「你將有一段時間不能跟他說話，你在紀律聽證會之前都被停職了，003正式提出申訴。」**

**「這小馬屁精，他當然會這麼做。」Bond幾乎算是咬牙切齒地說道。**

**「你知道Q是一名omega嗎？」Tanner無視於Bond的評論詢問著。**

**「Q說我不知道。」Bond回答。**

**「這不是我剛剛問的？」**

**Bond** **再次停了下來，謹慎地盯著Tanner。**

**「是的，我知道。我什麼都沒說，是因為他是我們這幾年來最好的軍需官，如果他該死的是最好的，那麼他的性別一點都不重要。」**

**「還有其他的問題要考慮，Bond。就像今天你跟003之間發生的問題。」Tanner開口。**

**「要是003他媽的不試圖把Q搞上床的話，那什麼事也不會發生。」**

**「你是說003對Q有不當的行為？這是Q允許的嗎？」**

**Bond** **把話吞了回去，他走去坐在拘留室裡唯一的一張椅子上，瞪著Tanner，「你問問Q？」**

**Tanner** **離開拘留室，門鎖拴上的聲音迴盪在四周的水泥牆上。Bond想知道Q為什麼這麼輕易就放棄了，這麼快就說出自己的秘密。他試圖回想那場打鬥以及警衛抓著他，Q走上前，然後Bond記起來了：他在每個人面前嗅聞了Q，不是Q放棄他的秘密，是Bond，是他背叛了他的軍需官。**

**24** **小時候，Bond從拘留室被釋放出來，他決定等到周一上午，再回到Q部門和Q的身邊。Bond走進部門，異常安靜的氣氛在進來的當下顯得非常沉重，他環顧四週，看見所有人頭都低下來，不敢看著他。**

**他穿過辦公桌尋找Q，到處都沒有看到那位年輕人；R正坐在她的辦公桌前，Bond走到她面前等待著，直到她抬起頭來看他。**

**「喔，007，你需要什麼？」她的聲音聽起來不帶一絲感情。**

**「Q？Q在哪裡？」**

**「離開了，他被停職接受欺騙政府官員的調查，」她的聲音變得斷斷續續，「他…他很難過你被拘禁，他很抱歉。」**

**James** **拿出自己的手帕，遞給那位Beta，她接過來，迅速地拭去自己的淚水。**

**「他在哪裡？」Bond柔聲問道。**

**「我不知道，他消失了，他本來該回家的，但是我在哪裡找不到他，他走了。」**

**Bond** **感覺得有什麼在他胸口燃燒，Q離開了，消失了，就跟之前一樣。Ford從飯店消失了，Q也從MI6消失了。**

 

**第八章 End**

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉~~~遲來的更新。  
> 回國後發現電腦放在辦公室，上班第一天點email點到手快抽筋。第十章本周更新。  
> 敬請見諒~~~~~

 

_**2008** **年11月** _

_**James** **躺在清晨的光線之下看著omega的睡顏，那副瘦小柔韌的身體依偎在他旁邊，James扶著他的頭好讓對方睡在自己的臂彎中；他的掌心捧著對方的臉頰，仔細思量跟這個年輕的omega一起生活會是什麼樣子，在那些傷痛和Vesper的死之後，Bond終於找到他真正需要的--Ford。** _

_**他用右手輕輕撥開男孩落在前額的瀏海，柔軟的黑髮從他指間滑落，讓拇指撫平omega眉頭上微微皺起的線條，Ford嘆了口氣，挪動身體使得自己更靠近alpha的氣味。Ford溫暖的呼吸吹拂過James的胸膛，James將手擱在年輕人的肩膀上，食指在淺色的肌膚上滑動，勾勒出無形的圖案。** _

_**James** **聽到外面傳來敲門聲，轉而起床時Ford咕噥一聲，翻個身繼續睡。James的目光牢牢鎖定年輕人的身軀，奶白色的床單纏在他窄瘦的腰部，他整個上半身都露出來，滿是吻痕和指頭大小的瘀青。James對Ford微微嘆息卻還熟睡的樣子露出微笑，同時第二次的敲門聲傳了過來。James穿上浴袍走到門邊。** _

_**打開門，他看見飯店的服務生拿著他們清洗乾淨的衣物。** _

_**「先生，這是您送洗的衣服，我被吩咐說您很快就要。」年輕的alpha徵詢道，同時他舉起用塑膠袋包好的衣服遞給James。** _

_**「沒錯，在這裡等。」James將門拉開一點，接過衣服後他走回房間，將它們放在沙發上。接下來走去拿他的皮夾。他抽出一張5英鎊的鈔票，轉身就看見那位服務生跟著James走進房間，並且正盯著熟睡的omega。** _

_**年輕的alpha色瞇瞇地笑起來，Bond發出低沉的咆哮聲，那個男孩立即向後退低下自己的視線，Bond遞給他一張紙鈔後便把他推出門外，再用力地關上門。Ford發出喃喃的抱怨聲，在床上挪動，James慢慢爬回男孩身邊，讓Ford滾進他的懷中。** _

_**Ford** **平靜的氣息湧向James，他將自己的臉頰靠在Ford的捲髮上，當他的雙臂交錯摟著年輕人時James嘆了口氣，不必緊緊抱住誘使omega靠近，Ford似乎想主動貼近alpha，享受著年長男人身上的溫暖和充滿保護欲的氣味。** _

_**Bond** **感覺到濕潤的雙唇在他脖子的腺體上輕輕抿著，alpha發出滿意的聲音，允許這般親密的舉動。James將頭側向一邊，看見Ford半睜著雙眼向上望著他，臉上一抹淘氣的笑容讓他榛子色的雙眼都瞇了起來。** _

_**「早--安啊」Ford的嘴唇似乎有點難以說出完整的句子。** _

_**Bond** **笑著俯下身親吻那飽滿的唇瓣，「早安，你餓了嗎？」** _

_**「是吃食物還是吃你？」Bond對著提議揚起一邊眉毛，「如果你想知道的話，兩者皆是。」Ford始終保持微笑說道。** _

_**Bond** **翻了個身壟罩在年輕人上方，將他困在alpha身下；Bond緩緩壓低自己靠向年輕人，Ford的雙臂往上伸摟住James的肩膀，雙手移至James的頭髮之中。當Ford的牙齒輕咬James的下唇時，James發出一聲低吼，同時James短硬的頭髮豎立在omega的指間時，Ford滿意地哼著。** _

_**「天啊，你真是我見過最性感的男人了。」Ford在James的雙唇間喃喃說道。Alpha感覺到一根名為慾望的尖錐刺穿了他的胸口，跟這個omega在一起好幾個小時以及許多次的性愛之後，他仍然想要更多；他想要這個男人一遍又一遍，這股欲望在他腦海裡熾熱的燃燒。** _

_**James** **一把扯開omega身上的床單，讓alpha和omega兩人之間毫無阻隔。James壓低身體，讓彼此的肌膚緊貼在一起摩擦，他感覺得出來omega已融化在自己身下，年輕人立即回應James的需求。** _

_**「真該死的完美，」alpha低吼著，「我不能讓你走。」** _

_**他聽見omega輕聲一笑，讓他們的下身用力磨蹭在一起。「說得好像我想離開一樣。」** _

_**Bond** **感到Ford抬起他的雙腿纏住男人的腰，Bond很快就再度深埋在熱情的omega之中。Omega體內天鵝絨般的火熱包覆著James，讓他以一種緩慢而有節奏的速度抽插，他聽見年輕的omega不停地喘氣和哀求；當年輕人感覺自己釋放的同時，口中尖銳的話語也隨之消失，Ford整個人像是飄浮在空中，意識被身上alpha所擁有的力量和占有欲給奪走。** _

_**他不知道自己離高潮有多接近，直到那感覺突然間燃燒過他全身，他的白濁滑落在兩人身體間，他感覺到James也射在他的體內，被保險套阻隔的熱液仍然讓他的身體興奮不已，Ford因為James攀頂後餘韻的震動傳遍他全身上下而嘆息著。他這次沒有在Ford體內成結，所以他將自己抽離omega那精疲力盡的身軀，他翻到側邊，躺在那氣喘吁吁的男子身旁。** _

_**「這真是一個棒透了的起床方式，」Ford閉上眼睛，試著伸展四肢，「你說你不想讓我走出這裡，我覺得你達到你的願望了。」** _

_**Bond** **輕聲笑了，「我去點些早餐，然後在我們吃完之後，我想再洗個澡。」** _

_**「沒錯，這肯定是個怪癖。」Ford滾進James懷裡，將臉鑽到James的下巴之下，埋在他的脖頸中。** _

_**「那今天晚一點來討論你的怪癖。」Bond轉過身拉開與Ford的距離，伸手拿起電話。他撥給飯店的服務人員點了兩人份的早餐，「餐點一小時後就來了，還有時間讓我們聊聊。」** _

_**Ford** **讓自己坐了起來。「聊聊？現在？你一定是在開玩笑，聊什麼？」** _

_**「你告訴我沒人在家裡等你。」他強迫自己的聲音保持平靜無波。** _

_**「沒錯。」Ford微微皺起眉頭。** _

_**「沒有人照顧你。」Bond身體前傾，讓手指穿過Ford的髮梢。** _

_**「我想我已經證明了自己不需要被照顧，」Ford向後躲開，並拉起床單圍住自己的身體。「從12歲開始我就不需要被照顧了。」** _

_**「冷靜一點，記得那時我跟你一起在那條小巷裡。誰教你柔道的？」Bond問。** _

_**「我的哥哥們。」** _

_**「那個毒蟲？還有誰？」** _

_**Ford** **移開目光，「我大哥，他想保護我，我拒絕…我拒絕他的干涉，所以我答應接受防身術的訓練，我會柔道、跆拳道和巴頓術** **註1** **。」** _

_**「巴頓術？我不是很熟悉這個。」Bond本身精通所有主要的防身術。** _

_**「它結合了摔角、拳擊和擊劍。」Ford臉上泛起些許紅暈解釋道。** _

_**「擊劍？」Bond大笑著將Ford拉近。「你還是需要有人照顧你，而我想當那個人。」** _

_**Ford** **在男人的懷中安靜下來，他向後仰看著Bond那雙冰藍色的雙眸。** _

_**「我以為我們都同意，沒有複雜糾葛的。」Ford說。** _

_**「這不會很複雜的，但是我想要的不只是這個周末而已。」James俯下身親吻著Ford紅潤的嘴唇。** _

_**Ford** **不停地眨著眼睛，James感覺到omega的身體在他的懷抱裡變得略微緊繃，「你是說結合？」** _

_**「不，不是結合，更像是一種默契。我很有錢，我可以照顧你。你再也不用在小巷弄間和三個想操你的alpha在一起。」** _

_**「他們不是想操我，我告訴過你我不是男妓，我有一個家而且我將要去念大學。」** _

_**Bond** **微笑著，他想知道一個omega會念什麼科系，這個omega將會念什麼科系。** _

_**「我可以提供你一個安全的地方住，並且照顧你。」** _

_**他感覺Ford在他懷裡變得的緊張起來，年輕的omega看起來似乎嚇壞了。** _

_**「你是想讓我搬去跟你一起住，但是不結合，而是當一個？…你家裡的男僮？…還是寵物？」** _

_**James** **明白Ford為何變得難過，「事情不是像你說的那樣，我有一個非常危險的工作，我大多數的時間都在外奔波，要跟某個人結合是件很困難的事，我也不會如此對待我的伴侶。但是我希望當我回到家時你會在那裡，我想擁有我們已經開始的一切，我還想要更多。我可以照顧你，提供任何你想要的東西，即使是去念書，如果這對你來說很重要的話。」** _

_**Ford** **眨了幾下眼睛，彷彿他正在思考著；Bond看出Ford眼睛裡微妙的轉變，接下來他開口詢問：「你多有錢？」** _

_**「非常。」James笑了出來，「告訴我你的全名。」** _

_**James** **發現Ford在他的懷抱中放鬆下來，「Mansfield，Ford Mansfield。」James再次湊近吻上Ford。** _

_**「很好，這是個開始。」Bond滿意地輕聲說道，同時他拉著Ford坐在他的腿上。** _

_**「一個開始沒錯，但首先第一件事，是給我一條濕毛巾好清理一下，而且拜託看在老天的份上，把這些剃掉。」Ford用他的拇指和食指輕捏著James下巴，正意味著對方臉上的鬍渣，「你害我都起疹子了。」** _

_**Bond** **笑著仔細查看年輕人的身體，他可以看見自己的鬍渣在對方身上留下的印記。他快速地再偷了一個吻，便翻身下床充滿信心地走進浴室，他弄濕一條毛巾轉身扔給omega。Ford用一隻手接住，開始迅速擦去殘留在他下腹的精液。** _

_**Bond** **回到浴室翻看著剃鬚的備品，他打開熱水沾濕另一條毛巾，在他將濕毛巾圍住他的下巴前，他喊道：** _

_**「吃完早餐和洗完澡後，你想出去走走嗎？」** _

_**「你真的認為之後我還可以下床散步嗎？Richard？」Ford用另一個問題回答他。** _

_**Bond** **盯著鏡子裡的自己，他告訴Ford「Richard」這個假名，現在他卻提出要住在一起；Bond必須告訴年輕人事實，但是他望著自己，想知道Ford對自己也被騙了會作何感想。他手上擠滿剃鬚膏，將泡沫塗在自己的下巴上。** _

_**「Ford，我要告訴你一件事。」** _

_**「你說，」聲音從另外一個房間傳來。** _

_**「我沒預料到你是如此令人著迷、如此有趣，」年輕人沒有回答他，「我當初真的只打算度過一晚，然後是一個周末，我從未指望對你有這樣的感覺。」Bond移動剃刀慢慢刮除臉上的白色泡沫和粗硬的短鬚，「我通常不期望像你這樣的人，」他刮下另一道泡沫和鬍鬚，「我不想事情變得很複雜，所以我沒告訴你我真實的姓名。」他停頓一下等待著Ford的意見，但卻什麼也沒聽見。他剃掉更多鬍子，「我不是試圖要欺騙你，我只是不希望像你說的留下任何麻煩，你懂得對吧？」他完成剃鬚的工作，潑了點熱水在自己臉上，好沖洗乾淨剩餘的剃鬚膏；Bond隨手抓了條毛巾，擦乾臉的同時走回臥房，「我的真名是Bond，James Bond。」** _

_**Ford** **不見了，整個房間空蕩蕩的。James放眼望去發現Ford的衣服從沙發上消失。他衝上前一把抓起他的黑色牛仔褲穿上，接著撈起他的T恤衝出房間，搭乘電梯下樓。James跑出電梯時，正好將T恤套過他的頭穿好，他光著腳走過大廳的大理石地板。沒發現Ford的身影，Bond下一秒衝往大廳接待前台。** _

_**「一個年輕人，黑髮、很瘦、膚色白皙。你有看到他嗎？」** _

_**「有的，他剛離開。」** _

_**「他往哪個方向走？」** _

_**「嗯，先生，我很抱歉，有一輛黑色轎車把他接走了，那台車從昨晚就一直在外面等候。」** _

_**Bond** **困惑地盯著那個女人，「你有抄下車牌號碼嗎？」** _

_**「沒有，但是那是政府機關的車牌，這有幫助嗎？」** _

_**Bond** **緩緩離開櫃台走回電梯，他回到樓上的房間打開門，他們激情後的味道仍然縈繞在空氣中；Ford的肉桂味混合了Bond的辛香。James頹然坐在沙發上，望著床鋪上糾結的床單和亂扔到一旁的羽絨被，疼痛在他胸口燒得滾燙，彷彿一根熾紅的撥火鉗猛力插進他的肋骨之間，Ford離開了。** _

_**Omega** **不想要事情變得複雜，所以他離開以確保沒有任何糾葛，一切都結束了，他走了。Bond穿好衣服回到大廳辦理退房，他步上人行道，同樣地一走了之。** _

 

**~00Q~**

 

**2015** **年6月**

**跟M會面的過程和Q猜想的相去不遠，他被無限期停職直到他欺瞞政府官員一事徹底調查完成。最糟糕的部分是親口向Q部門解釋，當他的下屬們發現自己的長官這麼多年來一直隱瞞他們，每個人都顯得目瞪口呆。Q剛踏出Vauxhall步行到地鐵站時，有一輛黑色轎車在他身旁緩緩停下，當他打開門坐進昏暗的車內時，他甚至沒有一絲猶豫。**

**「好了，親愛的弟弟，你那小小的間諜生涯有如你所希望的嗎？」**

**Q** **看向他的大哥，Mycroft，這位alpha從很多年以前就跟Q和他們的母親，對Ford告訴他們兩人希望能加入MI6持相反的意見，Mycroft堅稱那是一份對omega來說太過危險的工作，但他的母親卻不這麼認為。**

**「閉嘴，Mycroft，否則我就刪掉你所有會議行程，讓你不知道該去哪裡或是跟誰見面。」**

**「小弟，我甚至可以說是特意保全自己的電子文件免於遭受你的破壞。」**

**「你永遠不會躲得過我的破壞的，」Q怒瞪著眼前紅褐色頭髮的男人，「你在這裡幹嘛？你竊聽了M的辦公室？」**

**Mycroft** **微笑著說：「我沒那麼無聊，不，這是一個合理的結論：你對你的天性投降，在工作中順從你的alpha，這不會是Mallory這位稱職卻遠不如媽咪如此前瞻思維的管理者所能容許的。」**

**Q** **想揍他哥哥一拳，「我沒有alpha，而且我也沒有對我的天性投降。」**

**「Sheriford，為什麼你一直否認這個事實呢？要是七年前你讓我處理那個狀況，就不會發生這種事情了。」**

**「Mycroft，當年你是想把他驅逐出去。」Q幾乎是大吼著。**

**「別說得那麼誇張，我只是建議讓他長期派駐在國外好幾年，媽咪當時拒絕了。她非常生氣那時候我們沒有告訴她真相。」**

**「是啊，在我母親面前討論我的性生活還真是讓人愉快，Mycroft，你為什麼來這裡？」**

**「嗯，很明顯地你在MI6的職業生涯已經結束了，該是你明白自己應當跟我一起工作的時候，我們聯手可以對這個國家帶來極大的利益。」**

**「我之前做的也是有極大的利益…」**

**「你只是癡癡地想著那個特工。好了，我可以讓你休息幾天，但是我希望你禮拜一到我的辦公室報到。」**

**Q** **握緊拳頭，轉身瞪著車窗外面，他確信Mallory不會再讓他擔任軍需官，而Bond經過那場跟003衝突的災難後，也不會想跟他有什麼關聯了；Mycroft是對的，他在MI6的職業生涯已經完了，這份他一直想要而且做得相當完美的工作，毀在自己的手上，他把一切拋在腦後，投降讓Bond嗅聞他。**

**「這個周末我會送一些文件過去讓你看看。」Mycroft繼續說，忽略他弟弟的沉默。**

**Q** **看著車窗外聖詹姆斯公園裡的樹木隨著車子的前進，飛快地一閃而過，人們在外面享受溫暖的午後，他看見一個留著短金髮的男人在慢跑。有那麼一瞬間，Q以為那也許是James，然後他想起James被關在MI6的拘留室，那個Q親手送他進去的監牢裡。**

**「出現一個新威脅…」**

**「 _住口！住口！住口！我拒絕跟你一起工作！我拒絕！_ 」Q大喊道。他用拳頭猛烈拍打著車內的門板上。**

**「Sheriford，真的嗎？這男人值得嗎？」Mycroft轉頭看著他的弟弟。**

**「 _值得！_ 」**

**當車子因為車流而停下來時，Q打開車門，在Mycroft來得及阻止他之前，Q已經逃進公園裡，年輕的omega迅速地消失在人群和在公園避暑的遊客當中。**

**~00Q~**

**禮拜一早上，當alpha踏進Q部門時，Ford第一次離去的痛苦記憶大量湧回Bond的腦海中。**

**「他在哪裡？」James輕聲問道。**

**「我不知道，他消失了。他應該已經回到家了，但是我在那裡找不到他，他走了。」R說，她的雙眼因為哭泣而紅腫不已。**

**「他有說什麼嗎？」**

**「沒有，只是他很生氣。我們全都知道了，他離開前都告訴我們了。」**

**「他告訴你們什麼？」Bond想知道Q到底說了多少。**

**「他其實是omega，多年來他一直冒充成beta，你知道嗎？」**

**Bond** **沒有回答那位女士的問題便轉身離開，他無視派來找他的實習生，他沒遵從傳喚他去M的辦公室；相反的，Bond開車到Q的公寓，也許年輕人只是沒有接聽電話，也許他只是躲在他自己的臥室裡。**

**他走過Q所住大樓的長廊，驚訝地看見公寓的門是敞開的，James從槍套掏出他的Walther手槍走進公寓。兩個男人站在起居室，一高一矮；一個黑髮、一個金髮。高佻黑髮男人的膚色跟Q一樣白皙，擁有線條精緻銳利的顴骨和銀藍色的瞳孔。**

**「你一定是那位哥哥。」Bond開口，但他仍然舉著他的槍，指著面前的兩個男人。**

**「你一定是那個alpha。」哥哥說道。**

**「你憑什麼認為我是那個alpha？」Bond詢問，他想知道Q是怎麼跟他的家人說有關他們之間的關係。**

**「哦，把槍放下，笨蛋會讓我緊張，拿著槍的笨蛋則會讓我的朋友感到緊張。」**

**James** **仔細查看那個金髮男人，意識到矮個子男人的手已經移到背後去。Bond心想： _啊，槍套別在後腰上。有趣。一個持有武器的男人跟這位哥哥一起。_**

**「所以你不是那個毒蟲，你是另一個哥哥。」當Bond慢慢地將手槍放回槍套時，他的眼神一直注視著金髮男人的動作，他注意到他一收起槍，矮個子的金髮男人便將手移回前面，並放鬆他站立的姿勢。**

**黑髮男子因為Bond的言論而瞪著眼睛，「不，我就是那個毒蟲，已經戒掉了，你對Sheriford做了什麼？」**

**「誰？」**

**「我的弟弟，Sheriford。你一定對他做了什麼事，才讓他消失不見。」**

**「這跟你無關。」**

**「他是我最小的弟弟，他還是一個omega，這當然跟我有關。」男人蔑視般揚起他的下巴。**

**「當你嗑藥嗑到茫時，你有關心過他嗎？」**

**「你是一個alpha，錯不了。你為Sheriford所吸引，但是他拒絕你。」Bond注意到矮個子的金髮男子氣勢弱了下來，那人傾身靠近高個子男人的身邊。**

**「Sherlock，這樣不好，那個人有攜帶武器，停止你的演繹。」**

**「John，他傷害Sheriford…」**

**「你也是。」Bond打斷Sherlock的咆哮。「我跟你弟弟一起工作，他對許多人來說很重要，他還是下落不明，你能幫我找到他嗎？」**

**「我不認為我會願意幫你找他，我甚至不知道你是誰。」Sherlock回答。**

**「我說了我跟你弟弟一起工作，他是個相當重要的人。」**

**「沒錯，他的確是。」另一個聲音從Bond身後傳來。**

**特工迅速轉身站到一旁，確保這三人都在他的視線範圍內。最後進來的那個人同樣很高，跟黑髮的哥哥不同的是，這男人的頭髮是紅褐色的，他的臉稍微圓潤，但他仍有好看的五官和顴骨。他的裁縫作工出色，身上的定製西裝讓這個人看起來比實際上要來得更顯瘦。他用藍灰色的雙眼和會心的微笑注視著Bond，將重心放在一把看起來收納整齊並牢牢支撐住持有者的雨傘上。**

**「Bond先生，我是另一個哥哥，如果你想知道的話。」Mycroft回答沒問出口的問題。「而且沒錯，Sheriford的價值相當重要，你似乎在許多方面都已經失去他了。」**

**Bond** **保持沉默，仔細端詳著兩兄弟。他們之間的仇視似乎隨著情緒起伏壟罩整個房間。**

**「Mycroft，你不要插手這件事，」Sherlock厲聲說著，「我正在調查。」**

**「你是在浪費時間，Sherlock，我知道我們的弟弟在哪裡。」**

**「在哪裡？」Sherlock向前一步，「不，不要告訴我，讓我自己演繹。」**

**「該死的告訴我你弟弟到底在哪裡！」Bond受夠了這兩個男人。**

**Mycroft** **的嘴角勾起一抹短暫的微笑，「在那個似乎是他感到最快樂和最悲傷的地方。」**

**Sherlock** **聽完這個謎題開始來回地踱步，James看著Mycroft對他使了個眼色並眨眨眼睛。**

**Bond** **沒有說再見，他只是拔腿就跑，他希望那個人沒有欺騙他，Bond也希望自己不要再騙自己了。**

 

**第九章 End**

**譯註：**

**1.** **原文為bartitsu，巴頓術是一種攻擊加上防衛的混合格斗術，1898-1902年興盛於英國，1901年柯南.道爾爵士把這種格鬥術賦予了他筆下的福爾摩斯，小勞勃道尼在《福爾摩斯》一片中所使用的就是被稱為紳士防身術的巴頓術。只不過柯南.道爾用的是"baritsu"而不用巴頓術"Bartitsu"這個詞，有可能是記錯或拼錯了，或是出版商印製錯誤，直到90年代，學者們才明白福爾摩斯的武術到底是什麼。**

**巴頓術的發明者是愛德華.威廉.巴頓-萊特，他在1902年一篇文章中寫道：「在巴頓術裡包含著拳擊的因素，使用拳頭作為攻擊的媒介；在攻擊和自衛時還使用腿法；把手杖作為自衛的工具使用；還包括最適合自衛的日本摔跤--柔術和柔道，巴頓術可謂是最適合近身自衛時使用」、「要想盡可能的不受到攻擊，必須完全了解拳頭攻擊的危險性和其出拳方向，以及身體最容易受到攻擊的部位。同樣也要懂得使用腿法和手杖」。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥哥出場好像有點少阿~~~~~但是Bond先生你才相處幾分鐘就受不了，之後怎麼辦~~~~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於我們的旅程來到最後一章，我會盡量不要翻得太瓊瑤(?)。

 

**Bond** **走進位在Seven Dials的Edwardian Blu飯店大廳，這裡的裝潢維持跟七年前一樣，有著黑色大理石地板和柔和的燈光。在來這裡之前，James接到Alec打來的電話，這位特工正在紐約執行一件簡單的看顧任務，他已經聽說有關Q、Bond兩人的情況以及與003打架的事了。**

**「Q現在在哪裡？」Alec在電話線的另一端詢問。**

**「我不知道，我現在正試圖追尋他的下落。」James說。**

**「這是真的嗎？他是一個omega？」**

**James** **停頓一下，然後反問道：「這對你來說重要嗎？」**

**「是的。」James閉起雙眼，停下腳步。「我想知道那個終於讓你安定下來的omega是配得上你的。」James抬起頭。**

**「Alec？」**

**「顯而易見地你對他有意思，我從來沒有真正理解過，但如今事實上他是一個omega，所有事情就都說得通了。找到他然後將他帶回TSS，我們需要他。如果你想要的話，我可以回來幫你一起找他，我知道009和001都希望他回來。找到他。」**

**「要是Mallory不讓他回來呢？」**

**「去他媽的Mallory，我們可是特工。」Alec停了一會接著開口說：「祝你好運，James。我很高興你終於找到一個特別的人。」**

**Bond** **遲疑了一下便快步走向接待櫃台，他環顧整個飯店大廳，發現在過去七年間這裡沒有太大改變。**

**「您好，先生？」一位精神奕奕的beta站在電腦後方開口詢問。**

**「我相信我的朋友住在這裡，名字是Sheriford Mansfield。」**

**「先生，我很抱歉，我們不允許提供關於我們客人的任何訊息，但是我可以告訴您沒有人用這個名字入住。」**

**James** **感到一陣悲痛猛然擊向他，他轉身準備離開，但突然停下腳步回頭問道：「你有給James Bond的留言嗎？」**

**那位女士一臉遺憾地笑著說：「沒有。」**

**James** **轉身離開，同時感到一股沉重開始壓垮他整個人，他再次停下腳步轉回頭。「那Richard Sterling呢？」他抱著最後一絲希望詢問。**

**這一次她愣了一下，便伸手從桌上拿出一個信封交給他。James撕開信封，他發現裡面有一張寫上房號的紙條和房卡鑰匙，James快速走過接待櫃台，朝電梯而去。**

**Bond** **低頭看著紙條上的號碼，那是James和Q七年前一起待過的同一個房間。他走過長廊站在門前，他想知道如果他敲門，Q是會邀請他進去還是房間裡面根本沒人？Bond心臟跳動的速度宛如他已經跑完十英里，他感覺有點頭暈目眩，並懷疑自己對於等在門後的答案是否做好心理準備。**

**他低頭看了看房卡鑰匙，決定不敲門，門鎖在第一次嘗試就打開了。門把上方的小燈轉變為綠色的同時咔的一聲解鎖了，Bond壓下門將門推開。房間裡的陳設看起來跟七年前一樣，地毯雖然是新的但仍然是米色帶絨毛的造型；床上鋪著一條新的羽絨被，也還是奶油色的，只不過現在上面繡有銀線；銀灰色的枕頭和燈則是新的；，唯一不一樣的就是味道，房間裡不再瀰漫兩個男人在這裡共度過一個絕妙周末的氣息。**

**Bond** **進一步走入房間，在環顧四周後發現有一張新沙發，但不是奶油色的，而是深灰色的；窗戶旁有一張圓桌搭配上兩把扶手椅，Q正坐在其中一張椅子上。James走近時他沒有抬起頭，他只是一直盯著窗外馬路上的七面日晷柱。**

**「我一直在等待。」Q輕聲說道。**

**「我一直在找你。」**

**「嗯，我還會在什麼地方？」Q的聲音聽起來很虛弱，Bond想知道這年輕人最後一次吃東西是什麼時候。「你是對的你知道嗎，我騙了你。」**

**「關於什麼？」**

**「我的年紀。那時我離18歲還差兩個禮拜，不是21歲。我剛得到劍橋的入學通知，讓他們相信我可以學習家政和幼教以外的科系，我是第一位被准許就讀工程學系的omega；但無論我的考試成績高於任何一位申請就讀的alpha，我還是要通過試用期，看看這個無助的omega是否能夠應付高等教育的巨大壓力。然後我遇見了你，而你，好吧你該死的完美；聰明、多金、性感又極具魅力，被認為是每個omega夢寐以求的對象，而你想要我。」Q終於轉身望向Bond。**

**「沒錯，我想要你。」alpha在對面的椅子上坐下來。**

**「我是一個不受傳統思想束縛的omega，我想要的不只是溫暖舒適的家庭，我想要生活、教育跟一個機會，我知道偷偷逃走的我很懦弱，但是我必須這麼做。」Q轉回去看著窗外。「想像一下四年後我被告知我是James** **** **該死的** **** **Bond** **的新任軍需官時，我有多震驚。是那個要求我搬去一起住之後，而我卻逃之夭夭的同一個alpha，我不認為在你攻擊我以前，我有機會逃出美術館。我對你做出這種事之後，你應該告訴每個人真相。」Q再次回頭看著眼前的男人，「為什麼你沒有這麼做？」**

**「你說過不想讓事情變得複雜，我越過了你設下的防線，你應該離我而去的。」**

**Q** **笑了，但他的聲音聽起來反而像是一聲啜泣。**

**「你是怎麼進入MI6？」Bond問。**

**「M幫的忙，她在你去土耳其前六個月讓我進去的…我過去常看著你走過大廳，當我看見你時，我會低下頭躲起來…不只一次…你從來沒有注意過我。M幫助我隱藏我的性別，她知道我很優秀，她希望我在這裡工作。」**

**「她認識你？她是七年前派出公務車來接你的人嗎？」**

**「不，那是我哥哥Mycroft，他透過監視攝影機發現我跟你一起來這裡，他派出車子，後座還有一份關於你的檔案，裡面包括所有你殺死的人，以及跟你上過床的人。」Bond咬緊牙強忍住怒火，「你在土耳其中槍後，M發現我們之間的關係。我只見過媽咪哭過兩次，一次是我父親葬禮那天，另外一次就是你遭到槍擊那天。」**

**Bond** **的目光轉向別處，心裡想著：「 _媽咪？Q的母親是M。_ 」**

**「我告訴過你我非常了解她。」Q看穿了alpha的心思。**

**「我的M是你的母親？」Q點點頭。「為什麼保守這個秘密？」**

**「怎麼？告訴全世界有史以來第一個受雇於MI6管理職務的omega是主管的兒子，當那樣的光環懸在我頭上時，我會得到多少認同？M之後還會剩下多少可信度？我們別無選擇，她懂我也懂。所以爆炸之後，她讓我擔任軍需官，我的工作一向非常出色，但無所謂了，因為我讓我的天性背叛我自己。」**

**「我不認為是你背叛你自己。」James開口，感覺到他心中沉重的內疚感。**

**「不，一切都是從七年前的這裡開始，我早該知道我沒辦法逃離我的感受，無論我多想變得獨立和成功，我就是無法阻止自己。我感覺到了，在我們分開的每一天我都感覺得到，還有每當我在大廳看到你，而我躲在轉角處或門後時，都感覺到那股想要和你在一起的牽引。」James聽著Q的話，也感受到相同的牽引。「我原以為我可以讓自己離開你，但是我不行；我試圖要把你推開，但你就是不肯離去，你能想像看著你然後知道你並沒有跟我一樣的感覺是有多麼痛苦嗎？」**

**「你不能說我沒有感覺到這一切。」James回答道。Q抬起碧綠色的雙眼短暫地對上James的視線。**

**「你總是把我當成我們不過是朋友、是點頭之交罷了，一直很疏遠，我能怎麼想？」James想將面前的年輕人摟在自己懷裡。「那道連結就在這裡，就如同一根細線將我綁在你身邊，這條線是如此脆弱，我真的希望它能就這麼斷掉，那我就會得到自由，但這從來沒有發生，我一直都被你吸引。」**

**「我不明白，為什麼你會希望它斷掉？」**

**「那樣我就可以成為MI6所擁有過最好的軍需官；我能以這樣的身分被記住，而不是以一個omega的身分。」**

**「你是最好的，Ford，你遠遠超過你的DNA所帶給你的。同樣的你也被愛和被珍惜著。」**

**Q** **眨了眨眼睛。**

**「在我對你做了這一切之後？」**

**「我們之前在這裡的時候，我是出於私心想把你留下來，當你逃走時，我知道是我的錯，都怪我自己。然後我在美術館再次遇見你，我開始了解你整個人，不只是你的身體，而是你的思維與能力，我開始了解你是誰，我愛上了你。我想我在國家美術館開始愛上你，003只是讓我明白自己真正在乎到什麼程度。」**

**Q** **聽完這些話後眼神閃爍著，但還不能接受。**

**「我為我所做的感到抱歉，我現在明白自己是故意激怒你，在打鬥結束後，我想讓你嗅聞我，我想成為那個讓你冷靜下來並且撫慰你的人，我很抱歉，我背叛了自己只因為我想要你。」Q的聲音終於變得破碎。**

**James** **從椅子上滑下來，跪在omega身前，他悄悄地向前移動，慢慢抬起手去碰Q的臉頰，他以為年輕的omega會躲開，但Q保持著靜止不動，於是James捧住他的臉。**

**「那麼問題很簡單，你的選擇。我們是留下來還是離開？」當淚水從眼角潰堤時，Q閉了閉眼睛。**

**「我不明白。」**

**James** **微笑著說：「我不會也不能讓你再離開我，我們是以軍需官和特工身分待在MI6，還是我們叛逃離開，我確定我們一起聯手可以在短短幾個月內接管整個世界。」**

**Q** **闔上眼睛輕聲笑了出來，聽起來就像是鬆了一口氣的哭泣聲，他轉過頭親吻James的掌心。**

**「我不認為選擇權在我身上，MI6不會讓我回去，我也不可能將你帶走。」**

**「你不知道雙零特工下定決心後會如何，他們每一個人，可能除了003之外，都希望你回來，尤其是Alec。MI6不會有機會強迫我們接受不同的軍需官，至於將我從他們那邊帶走；現在你是我的生命，我的一切都奉獻給你，我是你的特工，而不是其他人的，你明白嗎？」**

**Q** **再次眨了眨眼睛，接著倒抽了一口氣，他滑下椅子撲向James的懷抱中。**

**「我愛你，James，我全心全意地愛你。」**

**他們親吻對方，James緊緊摟住Ford，讓他貼近他的胸膛。James發覺重擔從他的肩膀上卸下，因為他終於，在七年後，再一次感覺到這副纖細的身軀待在他的懷裡；這麼多年後，alpha和omega之間那脆弱的連結，燃燒得更明亮並且再度鞏固起來。**

**「我也愛你，Ford Mansfield。」**

**Q** **稍微向後退開，眼神瞥向別處，他的耳朵因為害羞變成粉色的。**

**「怎麼了？」James問道。**

**「名字錯了。」**

**James** **向後拉開距離，顯然七年前他不是唯一一個給出假名的人。**

**「我不在乎你的名字是什麼，只要未來會是Bond就好。」**

**「Holmes，我叫Sheriford Holmes，不過很快就會變成Ford Bond。」**

**James** **再次微笑著俯身給了一個意味深長的吻，又品嘗到這個omega，帶著肉桂的香氣和Q喝下的紅茶甜味。James站直身體，伸手將Q從地板上扶起來，他把年輕人拉進自己懷中，向後退往床的方向，當他的雙腿碰到床墊時，James停頓了一下。**

**「我們不一定要…」**

**「我想要你，James。拜託，我想跟你結合，我想要完整我們的連結。」Q的聲音變得沙啞。**

**兩個人都專注在脫去對方身上的衣服，他們的雙手快速地移動，扯掉層層衣物所形成的阻礙。Bond看著年輕人仍舊維持著不健康的纖瘦以及那毫無瑕疵的肌膚，他想搧自己兩巴掌，在國家美術館見面時竟然說年輕的omega還有青春痘。James讓自己的指尖掠過象牙色的皮膚；聽著omega平穩有節奏的呼吸。**

**他俯身親吻Q的額頭，接著輕輕吻著闔上的雙眼。James的雙手緩慢地向下移動撩撥腹部的肌肉時，Q忍不住地顫抖；Q伸出手環抱那古銅色、傷痕累累的肩膀。**

**「從我上次看到你，你有了更多傷痕啊。」Q在James的唇邊低語道。**

**「最糟糕的你看不到。」Q向後退一步，小心翼翼地盯著James的臉龐。「那道傷痕在我心裡，但它會癒合，而且很快就會消失了。」James將Q一把拉回來緊緊抱住他，讓兩人向後倒在床上。**

**當他們的身體在奶油色的羽絨被上彈起來的同時，兩人大笑著。**

**「怎麼？這次不先淋浴嗎？你那玩水的怪癖出了什麼事了？」Q對著男人微笑。**

**「晚一點，現在我只想要你，就像這樣，只有我們兩個。」**

**Bond** **將他們兩人翻個身，將Q困在自己身下，他用雙手和膝蓋撐起自己，籠罩在Q身上。Alpha**

**的陰莖變得很硬，在下方對著年輕人微微晃動；Q低頭看向兩人身體之間，發現那粗長碰觸著自己的，他舔了舔嘴唇，收回視線看著James的臉，原本冰晶藍的瞳色，因為情慾而變得墨黑。**

**「James，請佔有我，讓我成為你的。」Q呢喃道。Alpha發出低吼。**

**James** **放低自己壓在Q的身上，他的嘴唇從omega的唇瓣向下移動到脖子，再來是身體。James的牙齒擦過繃緊的乳頭時，Q發出一聲哀泣，將自己的胸膛推向James的嘴巴。Q的雙手在James的頭上到處撫摸，他的手指試圖抓住那略短的髮梢，卻一直滑開。James在Q的腹部吸吮出一個吻痕，留下紅色的瘀腫，過段時間之後顏色肯定會變得更加深紅。當James的臉觸及omega泌出潤液的陰莖時，James露出笑容；當James對著鮮紅的下身呼出溫暖的氣息時，他聽見omega急促地倒抽了一口氣。**

**「拜託，James，不要挑逗我！」**

**James** **勾起舌尖，沿著柱身底部向上舔，omega的麝香味及甜味令人陶醉不已。James無法克制地張開嘴，貪婪地吞下整個昂揚；Q在溫暖濕潤的感覺包覆住自己時驚叫出聲，James吸吮的同時緩緩吐出嘴裡的下身，接著如同小貓般開始舔著龜頭。Q此時只能發出含糊不清的聲音，他原本犀利的言詞在alpha的殷勤照料下逐漸遠去。**

**James** **俯得更低品嘗沾染在Q後穴那醉人的蜜液，並沿著他大腿的線條一路舔舐下去，這味道比記憶中的更為甜美。想到過去七年中有多少位alpha嚐過眼前的年輕omega，James全身上下都熊熊燃燒著這份苦澀的思緒。他在Q的大腿內側咬了一口，印記顯得非常腥紅，Q因為這一下啃咬而驚叫著坐起身，他低頭看到James跪在他兩腿之間，向上望著自己，alpha半瞇著雙眼，流露出陰鬱的目光。**

**「James，親愛的。」Q的聲音隨著情慾夾雜著喘息聲，「我的alpha、我的唯一。」Q的手慢慢伸了過來，他的手指愛撫著金髮男人的臉頰，經過James的嘴唇時，他偏過頭親吻對方的掌心。**

**「多少個？」他在Q的掌心中呢喃道。**

**立刻明白這個問題，Q回答說：「一個都沒有，只有你。」**

**James** **轉頭看向Q的臉，omega對著他的戀人露出笑容；alpha可以看出對方臉上平靜真誠的表情，Q的手依然捧著James的臉龐。**

**「我跟你有過連結，我沒辦法讓任何人碰我。」Q輕聲說道。James眨了眨眼睛，他意識到自己雖然在過去七年當中有過許多床伴，但他從來沒有在他們身上感受到什麼，性是用來達成目的手段，只有跟Q在一起才擁有情感。**

**Bond** **傾過身，用自己的嘴擄獲住Q的，這次的吻顯得意味深長，共享對彼此需要的珍貴時刻。James爬上Q的身體，把年輕人挪到自己身旁，James接著溜到他身後將Q貼近他的胸膛。Q轉過頭好讓自己可以繼續親吻身後的男人，James將Q的雙膝向上推到omega胸膛的位置，接下來用他的手指溫柔地按摩穴口。**

**Q** **發出呻吟並往後靠，試圖吸引手指進入他的體內；James也不想再等待，他將食指推進omega之中，驚訝於Q是如此緊緻無比。Alpha冷靜而迅速地打開omega的身體，整個時間都不斷地親吻懷裡的男人，過程中他的舌頭糾纏著，並細細品嘗，很快地Q便被打開，為他的alpha準備好。**

**James** **用右手握住他硬到發疼的陰莖，同時他的左手緊緊環抱住Q的身體，omega感覺到圓鈍的前端推靠著他，他別過臉，在感受到James進入他體內時閉起雙眼。Q大聲地呻吟，在發現自己再次被他的alpha佔有時，他止不住顫抖。他將頭向後仰，靠在James的左肩上，alpha可以向下看見自己繃緊地打開這個男人。**

**「如此性感、如此完美。我的！」James讓他的alpha本能馳騁。**

**他的臀部狠狠地向前衝撞，讓自己深埋在年輕omega絲絨般的炙熱中，當Bond拉著Q緊貼著自己的胸膛時，Q呻吟出聲。撞擊的節奏顯得快速、極度渴求，小一點的男人在床上，隨著被推入再退出的動作律動著。**

**James** **的牙齒輕刮在Q的頸項間，嘗到皮膚上的鹹味混合了令人陶醉的肉桂和香料味，對alpha來說是一種人間珍饈。James的鼻尖劃過Q的腺體，他感到一陣暈眩和被麻醉般失去知覺；他只想感受在自己懷中的那個年輕人，以及細細品嚐omega的肌膚。他的結迅速張開，最後一絲的紳士風度都消散而去，James在Q的髮梢間低語道：**

**「我的結！讓我…成結…」**

**「 _好！讓我成為你的！_ 」Q大喊著。**

**James** **的臀部向前猛撞進年輕的omega，結擠入omega的體內並牢牢地固定住。Q弓起背，讓alpha的巨物更加深入自己體內，腫脹的結在omega的前列腺上強而有力地跳動著。**

**James** **咬上Q的腺體，一股血液中金屬的味道讓alpha的思緒變得清澈，同時他感覺自己射在Q體內深處，同時omega釋放出來的液體濺在Q的手和羽絨被上。Omega則因為高潮而劇烈的收縮，迫使alpha第二次繳械，James再次咬上Q的肩膀，這一次並沒有流血。**

**James** **溫柔地舔著Q肩頸交界處的傷口，結合的標記將會清楚表明Ford屬於自己，James用舌頭清理受傷的肌膚時發出滿意的喉音，他的結在接下來的一個小時，將兩人緊密相連在一起。**

**James** **聽見當自己的舌尖劃過標記時，Q在他懷中輕聲地嗚咽，同時Q顫抖著向後靠回James的懷抱。**

**「現在我擁有你了，我會保護你的，睡吧。」**

**「我不想睡覺，我想要你。」Q試著說下去，但他的身體開始違背他的意識。**

**「當你醒來的時候我會在這裡的，我們屬於彼此了。」James的鼻尖磨蹭那微濕的捲髮，「我的omega、我的伴侶。」**

**「我的…」Q呼出一口氣後，他便陷入沉睡之中，他的身體就跟大腦一樣都已疲憊不堪。**

**當James抱著Q貼近自己時，他嘆了口氣；他不知道接下來會發生什麼事，他所關心的是如今他所擁有的是他真正想要的：他有了Ford。明天的事就明天再說吧，因為就在今天，所有的願望都成真了。**

**第十章 End**

**全文完**


End file.
